Senpai yang menyebalkan! Tapi
by o.O rambu no baka
Summary: entah ini disebut buntung atau beruntung? terjebak dengan senpai paling tampan namun juga hentai! Hinata Hyuga. terpaksa membantu sang senpai untuk membuatnya ereksi. jika tidak, ancamannya adalah rahasia terbesarnya akan dibongkar di depan publik./ Mampukah Hinata melakukan hal ini? dan apa saja tindakan yang dia lakukan?/chap 5 : Ejakulasi pertama Sasuke (?)
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

**Senpai yang menyebalkan! Tapi…**

**.**

**Fanfiction by: Rambu no baka**

**Om Masashi Khisimoto**

**Hinata X Sasuke**

**OOC, gaje, typos, dan segala macamnya.**

**Rate: M (demi keselamatan mata dan jantung)**

**.**

**.**

**Bila nggak suka coba dibaca ulang siapa tahu jadi suka #Maksa**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Prolog.**_

_Apa yang membuatmu merasa terganggu?_

_Pasti akan ada jawaban yang berbeda dari setiap orang. _

_Begitu pula diriku. _

_Saat ini aku sedang duduk di sudut perpustakaan sambil membaca buku fiksi yang beberapa waktu ini mengusik untuk dibaca. Namun, saat sedang asik-asik membaca aku mendengar gerutuan seorang mahasiswa yang aku tidak mengerti itu apa. Membuatku menggeram dan memutuskan untuk berlalu dari perpustakaan dan lebih memilih untuk membaca di atap atau taman belakan universitas saja._

* * *

**.**

* * *

"Anda sangat mengganggu _senpai!"_

"_Hn. Maksudmu?!"_

"Berhentilah menggerutu sendiri! Dan jangan menonton video hentai di Perpustakaan atau di tempat-tempat lainnya!"

'_dari mana dia tahu aku… padahal aku tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali dan aku menonton kan sambil menggunakan handsfree. Atau jangan-jangan dia cenayang!'_

"Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak _senpai_!"

_dan sang gadis mulai berlalu tanpa memperdulikan senpainya yang berpikirang 'iya-iya'._

* * *

.

* * *

_Entah apa yang membuat aku menjadi sering bertemu –ah! Maksudku aku sering memergokinya sedang menonton video Hentai sambil menggerutu dan mengumpat (dalam hati)._

_Dan anehnya dia akan terlihat biasa saja saat dihadapan orang lain._

_atau kemudian menjadi 'berdiri' saat teman pirangnya datang atau hanya menegur sekilas._

_Aku jadi curiga apa jangan-jangan senpaiku ini seorang gay?_

_Tapi jika iya. Siapa seme dan siapa uke nya?_

_Apakah pemuda pirang itu?_

_Tapikan senpai pirang itu pria normal._

_Bahkan aku sering mendengar umpatan senpai pirang jika dia mulai terangsang saat melihat mahasiswi seksi lewat di hadapannya._

_Jadi. Siapa yang tidak normal di sini..._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

.

.

.

_Aku_

_Mahasiswi di Universitas Konoha_

_Adalah… gadis yang diberikan kelebihan oleh tuhan_

_Kelebihan yang diharapkan oleh orang lain_

_Tapi tidak untukku sendiri_

_._

_._

_._

_Menurutku_

_Dapat membaca pikiran orang lain_

_Terutama pikiran Hentai_

_Adalah hal yang sangat mengganggu._

_Dan _

_Di sinilah aku saat ini_

_(terpaksa) Membantu seorang senpai mesum yang mengalami gangguan pada dirinya_

_Tidak tertarik pada wanita telanjang sekalipun_

_Dan malah bereaksi saat sahabat masa kecilnya (pemuda pirang)_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Dia_

_Senpaiku ini…_

_Tidak ingin martabatnya jatuh_

_Dan saat dia tahu kalau aku dapat membaca pikiran mesumnya_

_._

_._

_._

_Dia mengancam akan memberitahu orang-orang di Jepang _

_Tentang keistimewaan diriku._

_Menggunakan ketenaran dan kekuasaannya untuk mengancamku._

_._

_._

_._

_Mau tidak mau._

_Suka tidak suka._

_Akhirnya aku tenggelam dalam kesulitan dirinya_

_._

_._

_._

* * *

_Bahkan tanpa aku sadari..._

_Dia menjadi tergantung padaku._

_dan membuat orang-orang yang melihat kedekatan kami _

_menyangka_

_bahwa aku adalah kekasihnya_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sungguh benar-benar Sial nasibku...

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Keep or Delete?**

**AuthorNote:**

**Dear all… maaf banget rambu belum bisa update Nurse and The curse… sepertinya WB menyerang dan ide-ide lain membuat rambu ingin merealisasikan ide tersebut lebih dahulu.**

**Seperti fict di atas. Meski judulnya saja sudah membuat rambu ragu.**

**Tapi ini adalah ide murni dari rambu**

* * *

**Kisah ini tentang seorang Gadis yang mendapat keistimewaan namun terjebak dan 'harus' mau membantu senpainya… membantu sang senpai agar bisa 'ereksi' dan 'normal' kembali.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mohon ide dan masukannya. Ini akan selesai cepat paling banyak tiga Chapter (itu jika minat reader baik).**

…

**Rambu butuh minimal 15 Review untuk kembali update.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. dimulainya perjanjian Konyol ini

**Senpai yang menyebalkan! Tapi…**

* * *

**Fanfiction by: Rambu no baka**

**Om Masashi Khisimoto**

**Hinata X Sasuke**

**OOC, gaje, typos, bahasa yang muter-muter dan segala macamnya.**

**Rate: M (demi keselamatan mata dan jantung)**

* * *

**Bila nggak suka coba dibaca ulang siapa tahu jadi suka #Maksa**

* * *

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Barisan rak-rak buku memenuhi ruangan ini. Deretan buku dari berbagai penulis dan penerbit dari mulai edukasi hingga fiksi ada di perpustakaan kampus ini.

Di telisik lebih jauh dalam barisan buku dengan judul mistery dan fiksi terdapat seorang gadis yang tengah asik membaca. Menghiraukan sekitar bahkan seakan tidak takut akan keberadaan sosok tak kasat mata yang dikabarkan ada di perpustakaan ini.

.

.

* * *

**Hinata POV**

* * *

Aku bersandar pada sisi rak buku paling pojok. Menyendiri sambil membaca buku tentang berbagai hal. Untuk kali ini buku '**Pergaulan Remaja**' menarik minatku. Menelisik lembar demi lembar sambil mencari titik menarik dari hal-hal berbau remaja. Mulai dari Fashion, Makanan, tempat berkumpul hingga Seks bebas.

"_Shit! Kenapa tidak ada reaksi!_

Sekelumit umpatan mampir di telingaku. Tidak terdengar jelas karena memang itu hanya bisikan hati. Ya! ini perpustakaan dan tidak mungkin ada mahasiswa yang mengumpat secara terang-terangan.

"_Ughh… Ayolahh… bangunnnnn…"_

"_sial. Sial! SIAL! Kenapa aku bisa sesial ini sich!"_

"_Ayolah! Susah sekali membuatmu ereksi!"_

"_SEMUA KARNA SI BODOH ITU!"_

Kali ini suara yang aku dengar semakin kencang dan seakan berteriak. Aku mencoba menenangkan diri dan menghilangkan suara-suara yang mengusikku. Hell! Ini perpustakaan tapi masih saja ada orang yang dengan entengnya berteriak-teriak. Sekali lagi, aku mencoba mengabaikan suara laki-laki –entah siapa.

"_Ayolah ereksi! Ugh… Penis bodoh!"_

Ughh… apa-apaan itu! Kata-kata vulgar yang sangat tidak cocok diucapkan saat ada di tempat ini. Aku akan sangat membenci siapapun orang yang saat ini dengan mudahnya berkata vulgar begitu.

"_Ughh! Kenapa aku tidak bereaksi saat melihat wanita disetubuhi? Shit! Ada apa dengan penisku?!"_

'Swich' perempatan tak kasat mata hadir di dahiku saat mendengar suara itu lagi.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Mencoba kembali berkonsentrasi –entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dan suara yang justru lebih erotis aku dengar. SIAL! Aku sangat butuh ketenangan. Dan dengan sangat terpaksa, Akhirnya aku mencoba menajamkan pendengaran. Memejamkan mata mengeluarkan 'sedikit' kekuatanku dan mencoba mencari tahu siapa yang membuat kegiatan membacaku terusik.

Tanpa terasa, gelap menjadi semakin terang… sudut-sudut ruang perpustakaan mulai terlihat jelas dalam pejaman mataku dan saat aku mulai semakin fokus, aku dapat melihat seorang pemuda yang berusia kira-kira lebih tua satu tahun dariku sedang memandang layar ponsel miliknya yang menayangkan adegan dewasa yang –ugh! Sangat tidak layak di tonton oleh– eh tapi dia sudah dewasa sih sepertinya.

Telinganya tertutup _handsfree_. Aku rasa dia sangat berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang saat ini terlihat diponselnya. Di layar 5 inchi itu, aku dapat melihat adegan yang sangat amat membuat siapapun merasa gerah

'_terlihat seorang wanita asia yang sedang menungging dan tengah disetubuhi oleh pria berwajah bule. Desahan demi desahan terdengar. Tangan sang pria bahkan tak tinggal diam. Digenggamnya payudara sang wanita sambil mengecupi bagian bahu memberikan beberapa tanda kemerahan di sana.' _

Ughh—mencoba mengalihkan pandangan dari video yang ada di ponsel. Aku kembali memandangi pemuda yang sejak tadi mengganggu diriku. Seseorang yang aku duga Mahasiswa, berambut hitam kebiruan dengan mata berwarna hitam yang terlihat sayu. Kulit seputih _porselen _serta hidung mancung. Semakin menjelajah dirinya di sana aku dapat melihat tangan kanan pemu- maksudku pria itu memegang ponsel sedangkan tangan lainnya digunakan untuk memegang bagian tengah celananya.

ASTAGA! Mataku sudah tercemar! Hilang sudah keperawanan mataku hiks…

Ugh…dengan segera aku menggelengkan kepala kemudian membelalakkan mata mencoba mengusir pandangan yang sempat aku lihat menghilangkan kekuatanku sesaat. Bangkit dari tempatku duduk. Aku bergegas keluar dari perpustakaan ini.

Lebih baik aku yang mengalah dan memilih membaca buku di tempat lain selain Perpustakaan ini. Mungkin Atap atau taman belakang bisa menjadi pilihan yang tepat. Daripada aku melihat pemuda gila yang sedang mastrubasi sambil melihat video hentai.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**END Hinata POV**

* * *

.

Seorang gadis baru saja keluar dari Perpustakaan. Pipinya yang putih tergores rona merah yang terlihat begitu alami. Sesekali terdengar rutukan dan gumaman dari sang gadis.

Masih teringat jelas apa yang sejak tadi membuat pipinya merona. Seorang pemuda –yang dia duga adalah senpainya di Universitas ini tengah melakukan kegiatan yang bisa dibilang sangat tidak baik –bagi dirinya.

Sesekali gumaman seperti _'Untuk apa dia merangsang dirinya sendiri?'_ atau _'Bukankah orang tadi itu, senpai yang paling di gilai seluruh mahasiswi?' _terus dan terus gumaman itu menghantui dirinya.

Mencoba mencari cara agar melupakan hal yang baru saja dia lalu. Sang gadis mulai memasang _hansfree_ dan mendengarkan lagu _favorit_ nya.

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

_Dia _Hinata Hyuga. Gadis yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakaan. Salah satu mahasiswi terbaik diangkatannya namun juga termaksud mahasiswi yang pendiam dan tertutup.

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali Hinata dan _Kami-sama_. Bahwa sosok Hinata Hyuga adalah gadis dengan sejuta keajaiban

_Hinata Hyuga adalah salah satu keturunan keluarga utama Hyuga. Dia adalah anak pertama dari keluarga Hyuga. Adiknya –lebih tepatnya- Adik kembarnya bernama Hanabi Hyuga. Hinata memiliki kelebihan yang kadang dia sebut dengan 'kesialan'. Kelebihan yang Hinata miliki adalah dapat membaca pikiran orang lain terutama pikiran yang menjurus ke hal-hal berbau mesum._

_Dalam sejarah. Keluarga hyuga memang terkenal dapat membaca pikiran. Namun, hanya Hyuga spesial yang mendapatkan keistimewaan tersebut. Tidak ada patokkan apakah dia harus anak sulung atau bungsu._

_Keistimewaan ini membuat sang 'Hyuga spesial' diincar banyak orang. Baik dari klannya sendiri maupun dari klan lainnya._

_Dan Hinata adalah salah satunya. _

* * *

_Secara singkat Hinata adalah 'Hyuga spesial' dan belum ada yang tahu kelebihan ini._

* * *

_Semua itu Hinata ketahui saat tanpa sengaja mendengar kakak sepupunya –Neji Hyuga- sedang melakukan mastrubasi di kamar tamu –dirumahnya- sambil menonton video hentai. Saat itu Hinata sedang belajar dan kemudian merasa terusik. Penasaran, Hinata memutuskan menajamkan pendengarannya dengan menutup mata dan… munculah visualisasi saat-saat Neji melakukan mastrubasi._

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

**Seminggu setelah kejadian di perpustakaan**

Saat ini Hinata sedang membaca di bawah rindangnya pohon oak di taman belakang Universitas Konoha (UK). Merasakan semilir angin dan hembusan udara pagi. Akhir-akhir ini Hinata lebih sering membaca di sini, dibandingkan membaca di Perpustakaan.

Kejadian seminggu yang lalu membuatnya menghindari perpustakaan. Yah… meski sampai saat ini Hinata masih penasaran mengapa pemuda yang ada di perpustakaan melakukan hal 'itu'. Bahkan Hinata baru menyadari bahwa pemuda tersebut adalah senpainya yang paling terkenal –Sasuke Uchiha—senpai yang digilai banyak wanita dan merupakan keluarga pemilik Universitas ini.

* * *

Merasa jam pertamanya akan segera dimulai, Hinata memutuskan menyudahi acara membacanya.

* * *

Berjalan menyusuri lorong kampus. Menunggu tepat di depan lift untuk mencapai kelas pertamanya yang ada di lantai tujuh.

Universitas ini sangat elit. Ada sekitar sepuluh lantai untuk memuat tiga fakultas dan salah satunya adalah fakultas yang Hinata geluti.

'ting' _pintu lift terbuka_.

Orang-orang yang sejak tadi menunggu, ikut masuk dan berdesakkan di dalam lift. Hinata kini berada di sisi pojok _lift_. Tidak jauh darinya terlihat seorang senpai berambut pirang yang sedang berpikiran mesum sambil sesekali menggesekkan bagian depan tubuhnya pada bagian belakang mahasiswi berambut coklat.

'_Shit! Bahkan di lift yang sesak bigini aku masih bisa bersenang-senang.' _Begitu kiranya gumaman sang senpai.

'_Ugh… Penis milik Naruto senpai sangat keras. Bahkan aku rela bersetubu di lift jika itu dengan dirinya.' _Nah kalau yang ini, suara sang gadis dengan rambut coklat. Sang gadis tidak merasa keberatan. Justru dirinya semakin menempelkan tubuh bagian belakangnya dengan Naruto

'_Aku jadi iri dengan Mika-san! bahkan dia bisa merasakan dilecehkan oleh Naruto senpai.' _cih! entah sejak kapan. Kata 'dilecehkan' terdengar sangat nikmat.

'_Astaga! Astaga! Aku harus segera keluar dari lift mesum ini. Sebaiknya aku turun dilantai selanjutnya saja.'_ kalau yang ini suara hati Hinata yang mengumpat karena mendengar isi pikiran orang-orang dalam _lift_. Bahkan Hinata tidak habis pikir kalau mahasiswa di kampus elit ini rata-rata berpikiran mesum.

Saat lift benar-benar terbuka. Hinata memutuskan untuk turun. Ini lantai enam, jadi mau tidak mau Hinata naik melalui tangga darurat.

* * *

.

.

* * *

_Skip time_

* * *

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tiga sore. Hinata memutuskan kembali berjalan kearah taman belakang kampus. Namun saat akan segera tiba, Hinata justru melihat ada pasangan yang sedang melakukan adegan ciuman. Dengan kesal Hinata memutuskan untuk berjalan kearah _lift_ menuju Atap kampus.

Hahh entah kesialan apalagi yang akan dia terima demi menerima ketenangan saat ingin membaca buku. Banyak sekali hal yang mengejutkan Hinata hari ini, dan membuat Hinata yakin bahwa Universitas Konoha bukan hanya berisi remaja yang ingin mencari ilmu. Namun juga berisi remaja-remaja dengan hormon yang berlebihan.

Dua tempat favoritnya sudah masuk dalam daftar coretan tempat yang justru akan dia hindari. Berjalan kearah pintu atap secara perlahan Hinata dapat merasakan sejuknya udara sore. Dengan riang Hinata benar-benar menemukan tempat terbaik dan ternyaman di kampus ini.

* * *

.

.

* * *

**Di kediaman Hyuga**

"Kita harus segera melakukan test agar tahu apakah ada 'Hyuga spesial' untuk keturunan yang sekarang." Hiashi Hyuga kembali berbicara dalam rapat keluarga. Ini tentang penerus yang seharusnya sudah dipilih namun belum juga ditemukan yang cocok. Selain penerus itu harus berdarah murni Hyuga, sang penerus harus merupakan 'Hyuga spesial'. Hyuga spesial adalah Hyuga yang bisa membaca segala macam pikiran hati manusia juga Hyuga yang bisa melihat kegiatan apa yang sedang dilakukan orang lain meski tidak pada tempat tersebut.

"Apa kita harus melakukan test seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?" tanya seorang tetua Hyuga.

"Tidak! Kita hanya perlu mengajak keturunan lainnya berkumpul dan mulai memikirkan hal-hal mesum. Aku yakin 'Hyuga spesial' tidak akan kuat dan salah tingkah. Dan saat itulah kita akan memutuskan anak tersebut untuk meneruskan klan ini." Ide ini dicetuskan oleh Hyuga generasi ke tiga, lebih tepatnya generasi satu tingkat di atas Hiashi.

"Jangan konyol! Hyuga tidak semesum itu!" nah kalau yang ini sanggahan langsung dari Hiashi.

"Turunkan saja sedikit gengsimu. Aku juga tahu kau merasa kesepian saat Haruka sudah tidak ada lagi di sini. Sesekali bertingkah seperti remaja kelebihan hormone juga tidak masalah, kan?"

"Hn, Terserah."

* * *

.

.

* * *

Kabar dicarinya 'Hyuga spesial' membuat publik menjadi gempar, masalahnya mereka sangat tahu apa yang dimaksud dengan 'Hyuga spesial'. Tidak perduli Hyuga itu laki-laki atau perempuan, bungsu atau sulung. Dewasa, remaja atau anak-anak. Jika dia salah satu 'Hyuga spesial' maka jabatan dan segala kekayan jatuh ke tangan sang 'Hyuga spesial'

* * *

Kembali ke Hinata, ini adalah hari-hari tenang setelah masa ujian di kampus. Meski tidak ada kegiatan, Hinata tetap memutuskan untuk datang ke kampus. Lebih tepatnya dia hanya ingin menghindari kegiatan pencarian 'Hyuga Spesial'.

* * *

.

.

* * *

Hinata melangkah… mendekati sofa yang memang sudah lama ada di atap ini. Mencari posisi yang nyaman, akhirnya Hinata memutuskan merebahkan dirinya dengan bagian kepala yang meyandar pada lengan sofa. Tatapan wajahnya tepat mengadap pintu. Jadi jika ada orang lain yang masuk Hinata bisa dengan leluasa melihat orang tersebut.

Dan… benar saja, dengan tidak sengaja Hinata melihat sosok seorang pemuda yang selama ini dia hindari. Di sana, tepat di pintu atap Sasuke Uchiha sedang terengah. Peluh membasahi dahinya, tangannya berada di lutut dengan posisi tubuh yang membungkuk. Nafasnya terlihat terengah _'seperti dikejar maling saja'_(batin Hinata). Sepertinya Sasuke tidak melihat keberadaan Hinata, karena dengan santainya Sasuke berjalan ke sudut lain atap.

Mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi kayu yang ada di sana. Tangannya menarik tas yang terselampir di bahu. Mengeluarkan laptop canggih miliknya.

* * *

**Sasuke POV**

* * *

Wanita-wanita berisik itu mengganggu kesenanganku saja! tidak tahu apa aku sedang konsentrasi agar bisa ereksi.

Hah! Untung di atap tidak ada siapa-siapa jadi aku lebih leluasa. Lebih baik aku main di sini saja deh.

Membuka situs www.P* aku memutuskan memilih video yang menayangkan adegan sepasang kekasih yang bermain di aula kampus. Adegan demi adegan coba aku nikmati, aku mulai membuka gesper dan retsleting celana _jeans_ku. Tangan kiriku mulai menjelajah bagian tengah pahaku. Meremas, memijit dan sesekali menggerakkan tanganku. Sialnya masih tidak ada reaksi, milikku masih saja lemas tak bertenaga padahal tanganku sudah semangat melakukan pekerjaannya. Entah karma apa yang telah _kami-sama _berikan padaku hingga aku sulit ereksi. Padahal aku sudah datang kesemua ahli syaraf terbaik. Melakukan serangkaian test. Hasilnya tetap saja sama, aku tidak terserang penyakit apapun. Tidak ada syaraf kejepit atau penyakit lainnya.

Tanpa sadar pikiranku menjelajah ke masa lalu.

* * *

_Flashback on_

* * *

"_Sasuke senpai. Izinkan aku memberikan mahkota berharga milikku. Aku akan memberikan ini sebagai ucapan selamat karena senpai lulus dengan nilai terbaik. Bahkan aku sudah menyiapkan kamar VVIP untuk kita. Apa senpai mau?" seorang gadis dengan seragam SMA konoha mencoba membuat Sasuke tertarik. Mengenakan pakaian ketat dengan dua kancing terbuka serta rok yang panjangnya hanya beberapa cm dari paha miliknya._

"_Hn" hanya itu jawaban Sasuke. Namun sang gadis terlihat sangat senang. Dia mulai menarik lengan Sasuke membawanya ke Hotel yang sebelumnya dia pesan._

_._

_Memasuki kamar Hotel dengan agresifnya sang gadis menciumi Sasuke. Melumat dengan lembut bibir Sasuke seolah mengharapkan balasan atas ciuman yang dia lakukan. Sasuke mulai menanggapi tindakan sang gadis tangannya menuntun sang gadis untuk berjalan kearah kasur king size yang ada di tengah kamar. Sudah tidak lagi Sasuke perhatikan seperti apa kamar ini, yang jelas dia akan meladeni sang gadis hingga tak mampu berjalan._

_Menyamankan diri. Sasuke memposisikan dirinya diatas sang gadis. Mulai menjalajah wajah, bibirnya mulai melumat liar bibir sang gadis. Melepas satu persatu pakaian sang gadis. Bibirnya mulai turun ke dua gundukan padat sang gadis, __Sasuke menciumi kedua buah dada__tersebut. Ia sama sekali tak peduli__dengan rintihan gadis tersebut, ia__menggigit puncak dada dan__membuat pemiliknya mendesah__terus menerus._

_Satu tangannya mulai bermain diantara paha bagian dalam sang gadis. Memasukkan jarinya ke lubang yang masih sangat sempit Sasuke mulai merasakan lembabnya liang sang gadis._

_Sang gadis hanya mendesah pasrah sambil meremas surai bokongayam milik sasuke. Dengan segera, sasuke memutuskan untuk melepaskan celana yang melekat ditubuhnya. Hingga akhirnya dia menyadari bahwa 'adik kecil' miliknya sama sekali tidak bangun padahal saat ini Sasuke sedang bergairah._

_Mencoba tetap tenang. Sasuke mulai memasang pokerface miliknya tubuhnya yang sempat tersentak kini terlihat seolah-olah tidak tertarik dengan sang gadis. Dengan cuek Sasuke melangkah keluar kamar hotel, mengabaikan sang gadis yang merasa 'tanggung'._

_Tepat saat pintu kamar hotel tertutup. Sasuke berlari dan bergegas menuju rumah sakit untuk mencari tahu mengapa hal seburuk ini terjadi padanya._

* * *

_End Flasback_

* * *

Kembali ke dunia nyata. Sasuke mulai memfokuskan pikirannya ke video yang menampilkan adegan demi adegan vulgar. Sedikit-demi sedikit benda berharga miliknya mulai menunjukkan keperkasaan. Wajah Sasuke terlihat berseri, terus saja dia gerakkan tangannya hingga tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok gadis yang mulai mendekati dirinya.

* * *

...

* * *

**Dibagian Hinata**

* * *

Hinata yang sebenarnya sedang asik membaca merasa mulai terganggu. Dengan langkah kesal Hinata menghampiri Sasuke. Tepat dua langkah sebelum dirinya benar-benar dekat. Hinata dapat melihat wajah bahagia Sasuke, kedua sudut bibir Sasuke naik. Entah apa yang membuatnya terlihat bahagia. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, suara-suara dalam pikiran Sasuke semakin terdengar mesum dan vulgar. Hinata kembali melangkah seringai jahat jelas terlihat dari wajah ayu miliknya. _'Aku mau coba cara-cara gadis mahasiswi yang pernah menggoda Sasuke ah!'_

Sedikit membungkukkan tubuh, Hinata mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga kiri Sasuke.

"Sepertinya kau sedang senang _senpai_… Apa sebegitu senangnya hingga kau tidak menyadari keberadaanku hemm…"

'_Shit! Milikku kembali lemas!' _nah, bukannya membalas ucapan Hinata. Sasuke justru kembali fokus ke penis miliknya. Gerutuan kecewa dan tekukan di bibirnya menandakan kalau Sasuke masih belum menyadari adanya Hinata.

"Berhentilah menyiksa milikmu sendiri _senpai_…" Hinata semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke. Mengabaikan degup jantungnya yang mulai menggila. Ada perasaan tertantang saat mencoba menggoda Sasuke. Dari yang Hinata dengar sejak tadi (dari isi pikiran Sasuke) Hinata dapat kesimpulan bahwa Sasuke mengalami gangguan pada Pen- Ugh! maksudnya 'adiknya'.

"_SHIT! Senpai! _Bisakah kau berhenti berpikiran mesum? Kau sangat mengganggu!" dengan kasar dan tanpa perasaan akhirnya Hinata menarik tangan kiri Sasuke yang sejak tadi masih asik bermain dengan penisnya. Hinata bahkan sama sekalii tidak merona atau membuang muka saat melihat penis milik Sasuke terlihat keluar dari celana _jeans_.

"Kau! Apa yang kau Lakukan bodoh!" dengan terburu Sasuke mulai merapikan celananya. Menggeram kesal. Sasuke menatap marah gadis yang membuat penisnya kembali lemah.

_Onyx _dengan _Kelabu Lavender _kini saling berpandangan.

'_Hyuga' _Batin Sasuke sambil tetap menatap mata itu dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Tatapanmu tidak akan menakutiku _senpai_!" Hinata membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke. Mendongak karena memang Sasuke lebih tinggi darinya (tinggi Hinata hanya sehidung Sasuke).

"Huh! Kau menggangu Hyuga! Kau membuat keasikanku mendadak hilang!"

"Kau yang menggangu _senpai_!"

"Hn. Maksudmu?! Jelas-jelas kau yang menggangguku." Nah hilang sudah gaya cool milik Sasuke.

"Berhentilah menggerutu sendiri! Dan jangan menonton video hentai di Perpustakaan atau di tempat-tempat lainnya!"

'_dari mana dia tahu? aku… padahal aku tidak mengeluarkan suara sama sekali dan aku menonton kan sambil menggunakan handsfree. Atau jangan-jangan dia cenayang!' _ ini lagi pikiran tidak waras Sasuke yang terkenal jenius.

"Berhenti berpikir yang tidak-tidak _senpai_! Aku bukan cenayang! Salahkan pikiranmu yang terlalu mesum hingga aku dapat mendeng—ups!" Hinata menghentikan ucapannya. Merutuki mulut dan pikirannya yang sudah terlalu kesal hingga dengan cerobohnya hampir membocorkan rahasianya sendiri.

"Hyuga Spesial Heh?!" Seringai iblis terpahat di bibir merah milik Sasuke. Akhirnya Sasuke dapat menemukan alasan mengapa Hinata bisa tahu kegiatannya di Perpustakan sekitar beberapa minggu yang lalu. Wajah Hinata terlihat pucat, yang menandakan bahwa perkataan Sasuke memang benar.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Gerak tubuhnya terkesan Kikuk.

"Ehmm… _sen-senpai_ se-seper-tinya a-aku sud-dah harus pul-lang." Membalikkan badan, Hinata bergegas meninggalkan Sasuke. Namun dengan cepat Sasuke menarik lengan tanggannya "**Kau harus bertanggung jawab Hyuga!**" Nah lho! Skak mat deh Hinata.

Menolehkan kepalanya dengan patah-patah Hinata nyengir "Tap-tapi _sen-p-pai—"_

"Jika kau menolak. Jangan harap **Rahasiamu** bisa aman di tanganku **Hyuga spesial**." Sasuke menekankan ucapannya pada kata 'Rahasiamu' dan 'Hyuga spesial'.

Dengan pasrah dan terpaksa. Hinata mengikuti Sasuke yang menariknya entah kemana. Tentu sebelumnya Hinata membereskan barang-barang miliknya terlebih dahulu.

* * *

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Apartemen Sasuke**

* * *

Hinata masih saja menundukan wajah. Merutuki kecerobohannya yang sangat amat tidak berpikir kembali. Hinata baru sadar orang yang dihadapinya adalah Sasuke Uchiha, Uchiha bunsu yang terkenal arogan dan sombong -ah jangan lupakan keegoisan yang dia miliki.

Sasuke kembali menarik lengan Hinata. Membawanya masuk dan mendudukannya di sofa yang terlihat sangat mewah -ingat **sangat mewah**.

"Jadi, bisa kita mulai perjanjiannya Hyuga?" Nada bicara mengintimidasi sudah kembali pada Sasuke. Seringai iblis masih saja bertengger horror di bibirnya. Sasuke melangkah kesebuah ruangan yang Hinata duga adalah kamar miliknya._  
_

lima menit...

sepuluh menit...

dua puluh lima menit...

Hampir satu jam Sasuke meninggalkan Hinata yang masih saja duduk diam di sofa. Mungkin saat ini Hinata terlihat bodoh karena tidak berpikir untuk melarikan diri. Tapi Hinata tau pasti bahwa Sasuke bukan orang yang asal bicara. Sasuke akan dengan senang hati memberi tahu publik bahwa Hinata adalah 'Hyuga spesial' dan Jika semua benar terjadi, maka tamatlah kebebasan Hinata.

_'Sasuke senpai itu tega sekali membuatku menunggu! bahkan dia tidak menyediakan aku minum sama sekali.'_ Begitulah isi lamunan Hinata. Dia kesal juga bingung akan apa yang harus dia lakukan. Entah kemana perginya Hinata Hyuga yang tadi berani membisiki sosok Sasuke yang sedang mastrubasi. Jika kembali mengingat kejadian menarik tangan tadi, wajah Hinata akan bersemu samar. Tindakan bodoh dan nekat yang Hinata sendiri yakini bahwa dirinya tidak akan berani melakukannya sek-

'BRAK' suara benda yang dilempar ke meja tepat di hadapan Hinata membuat lamunan sang gadis buyar. Dipandangnya lembaran kertas yang dia yakini baru saja diPrint. Memandang penuh tanya pada Sasuke, Hinata justru mendapatkan pandangan sinis dari sang pemilik bola mata onyx. Kembali memandang kearah meja Hinata dapat melihat sekaleng minuman -yang diduga untuknya- namun fokus matanya kembali pada lembaran kertas.

* * *

**Kontrak bantuan**

* * *

Saya atas nama Hinata Hyuga akan dengan senang hati membantu tuan Sasuke Uchiha agar mendapat ereksi sempurna ketika bersama wanita.

Peraturan perjanjian ini antara lain:

1. Saya akan membantu tuan Sasuke agar kembali 'normal' apapun caranya

2. Saya akan rela meluangkan waktu saat tuan Sasuke memintanya

3. Hal-hal berkaitan dengan cara agar tuan Sasuke 'normal' akan saya cari dan saya catat

4. Jika tuan Sasuke membutuhkan diri saya untuk langsung membantunya saya akan dengan senang hati melakukannya

5. ...

6. ...

dst.

Kontrak ini saya tandatangani dengan keadaan sesadar-sadarnya. Bila saya melanggar saya siap menerima sangsi apapun bentuknya.

dst.

dst.

dst.

* * *

Hinata hanya membelalakan mata saat kertas yang ada di tangannya selesai dibaca. Ada perasaan kesal pada Sasuke juga pada dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia merutuki nasibnya yang mungkin akan sial jika menolak kontrak kerja tersebut.

"Tidak ada penolakan! Karena aku yakin kau akan tahu akibatnya Hyuga!"

Dengan **Terpaksa** Hinata menggangguk -Ingat dengan terpaksa-. Namun Hinata tidak langsung pasrah dia mulai angkat bicara sambil sesekali memandang Sasuke.

"Tapi apakah aku bisa menambahkan atau mengurangi beberapa bagian dalam perjanjian ini,**senpai**_?" _Ucap Hinata dengan pandangan memohon.

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban yang Hinata dengar. Yah! Karena ini kali pertama Hinata mendengar dua huruf konsonan itu keluar dari bibir Sasuke, jadilah dia kembali bertanya dengan nada suara yang lebih santai.

"Jadi 'Hn' itu artinya iya atau tidak _senpai_?"

"Hn... Iya."

Dengan semangat Hinata mulai mencoret dan menambahkan beberapa bagian dalam Kontrak tersebut. **  
**

* * *

**Kontrak bantuan**

* * *

Saya atas nama Hinata Hyuga akan dengan senang hati membantu tuan Sasuke Uchiha agar mendapat ereksi sempurna ketika bersama wanita.

Peraturan perjanjian ini antara lain:

1. Saya akan membantu tuan Sasuke agar kembali 'normal' apapun caranya **dalam kurun waktu Satu tahun.**

2. Saya akan rela meluangkan waktu _saat tuan Sasuke memintanya_ **Tiga kali dalam seminggu sesuai perjanjian yang akan kami sepakati.**

3. Hal-hal berkaitan dengan cara agar tuan Sasuke 'normal' akan saya cari dan saya catat **Tentu tetap dengan bantuan tuan Sasuke.**

4. Jika tuan Sasuke membutuhkan diri saya untuk langsung membantunya saya akan _dengan senang hati melakukannya _**sebisa saya.**

5. Jika dalam membantu ada dana yang dibutuhkan _saya akan menanggungnya sendiri_** tuan Sasuke yang akan menanggungnya**

6. Kegiatan 'penormalan' kembali tuan sasuke akan dilakukan di Apartemen **dan tempat-tempat lain yang diperlukan**

7. ..., dst.

Kontrak ini saya tandatangani dengan keadaan sesadar-sadarnya. Bila saya melanggar saya siap menerima sangsi apapun bentuknya **Mempublikasikan rahasia tidak termaksud dalam sangsi ini**.

* * *

Beberapa bagian yang Hinata ubah masih saja ada yang tidak Sasuke setujui. Akhirnya dengan berat Hati Hinata menandatangani Kontrak tersebut diikuti Sasuke selanjutnya. Mereka akhirnya bersalaman tanda persetujuan ini benar-benar terjalin.

Tanpa diduga. Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata membunuh jarak di antara keduanya dan mendekatkan bibirnya tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Kau harus mau mengikutiku saat tidak ada kelas H-I-N-A-T-T-A _chaann_..." 'Slurppp' suara sentuhan lidah Sasuke pada telinga kiri Hinata. Jangan bayangkan hal-hal lain, karena hal ini hanya untuk membuat Hinata Kaget sekaligus memerah. Sasuke menyeringai kemudian mengecup pipi kenyal Hinata yang kini dipenuhi rona merah hingga telinga.

_'Astaga! semoga tidak akan ada kesialan selama aku menjalankan kontrak ini! Lindungi aku kami-sama.' _Batin Hinata sambil menunduk menutupi rona di wajahnya dengan helaian rambut indigo panjang miliknya.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**See you next chap**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Karena Bagian awalnya memang adanya di sini. Jadi di Chap ini hanya rambu buat sampai dimulainya perjanjian. rambu bingung sama genre apa yang pas. jadilah rambu buat romance dan humor yang rambu yakin tidak ada bagian humornya sama sekali #ditabokinreader

**A/N pada kontrak ke dua, bagian yg diberi bold adlh bagian yg Hinata Tambahkan. Sedangkan yg italic adlh bagian yg Hinata hapus**

* * *

Hah... hah... hah (ngosh-ngoshan karena ngetik ulang mulu #readernggapeduli)

Huaahh... maaf ya mina rambu baru update. ini-nih hal yang nyebelin menurut Rambu. Karena, Karena apa? #readergelengeleng Karena rambu harus berkali-kali negtik ulang (inikan ngetiknya langsung di doc FFN. dan saat salah Klik jadilah rambu kelabakan karena ketikan sebelumnya malah Hilang #deritaloh)

HiksHiks #Nangisterharu Rambu nggak nyangka kalo minat reader sangat poll pollan... bahkan reviewer jauh dari kata sedikit.

Nah-nah maaf Juga untuk reader yang menantikan update rambu untuk fict yang satunya lagi #lirikNurse&Thecurse Rambu sebenarnya udah buat Chap sembilan (meski baru setengahnya) tapi Rambu merasa ragu untuk update mungkin gejala-gejala **WB **dan Internet positif membuat rambu pikir-pikir lagi buat update.

* * *

Untuk Chap ini Rambu merasa masih ada banyak kekurangan (Mohon diberi Kritikan). tapi ini Fict udah Lebih dari dua kali rambu baca ulang (efek gak percaya diri sama fict sendiri) Jadi rambu yakin bahwa sangat sedikit **Typo **Atau bahkan tidak ada (Jika ada berarti itu efek ngantuk #Hoaam). Jadi jika Reader melihat ada typo. Mungkin Reader salah Lihat atau bukan fict ini yang reader baca #Mkasamodeon.

* * *

Untuk author note yg ada di tengah cerita sudah rambu hapus... trimakasih buat kamu-kamu yg sudah mengingatkan #muah #ciumsatusatu

* * *

Untuk Chap ini rambu tidak mematok berapa jumlah reviewer. Jika kamu mau Review ya silahkan. Jika tidak mau review, ya kamu harus tetap Review #maksalagi

* * *

.

.

Udah yahh... udah malem #iniPagimalahan semoga nggak nyesel ya. Bye-bye 'Sluuuurpp' #seruputMie

.

.

.

.


	3. Apa-apaan ini?

"Karena mulai besok sudah memasuki liburan musim panas, kau harus mau menginap di rumahku!" Bukan permintaan juga bukan pertanyaan tapi lebih ke nada perintah.

'SWITC'

Perempatan tak kasat mata hadir di dahi Hinata. Tidak ada jawaban yang Hinata lontarkan, hanya ada tatapan tidak mengerti Hinata sambil memandang Sasuke penuh selidik.

"Jangan berpikiran negative! Aku hanya ingin kau mengawasi jadwalku sesuai dengan catatan yang kau berikan." Jelas Sasuke agar Hinata tidak salah tanggap.

"Tapi ayahku tidak akan mengizinkan, _senpai_! Kau tahu sendiri kolotnya ayah. Apalagi kita liburan Hingga dua bulan lebih." Ucap Hinata berusaha menggoyahkan keinginan Sasuke.

"Hn."

"Bicaralah yang benar. _senpai! _Berhenti menggunakan dua huruf konsonan itu. Atau aku tidak akan membantumu!" ucap Hinata memasang wajah cemberut dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke tempat lain selain Sasuke –mode ngambek.

"Hn. Terus saja mengancam begitu! Tidak akan mempan buatku!" ucap Sasuke dengan nada datar khas miliknya.

Hinata menolehkan wajahnya, memandang Sasuke kemudian kembali berucap "Terserah!" bergerak kearah sofa, Hinata mengambil tas selempang miliknya dan mulai beranjak dari ruang tamu apartemen Sasuke.

"Tidak ada yang bisa menghentikan keinginan Uchiha." Sasuke menarik pergelangan tangan Hinata, membuat si empunya terhemapas ke dada bidang miliknya. Cengkraman erat tangan Sasuke pada Hinatajustru menggetarkan perasaan hangat pada kedua sosok ini.

Sasuke menunduk, mengarahkan satu tangannya untuk menggapai dagu Hinata. Tepat saat Sasuke membuat Hinata mendongak, seringai miliknya mulai terlihat. Satu sudut bibir terangkat.

"Kau yang begini justru membuatku mendadak bergairah, _Hi-na-taa_…"

'CUP' Satu bisikan dan satu kecupan sukses mendarat di sudut bibir Hinata. Rona merah menjalar tanpa bisa di cegah. Kedua lututnya serasa melemah. Ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata. Meski bukan di bibir tapi tetap saja Sasuke sudah mengambil ciuman pertama miliknya.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil bahkan mulai menjalar ke pipi gembil Hinata. Jilatan serta lumatan dalam pada pipi Hinata membuat telinganya semakin memerah.

Cengkraman erat jemari kecil Hinata membuat kemeja bagian depan Sasuke berkerut. Entah sadar atau tidak _'sebuah pintu yang selama ini terkunci mulai terbuka'_. Sasuke menarik Hinata kearah sofa. Mendudukkan Hinata tepat dipangkuannya dengan posisi menyamping –masih dengan mengecup ganas wajah Hinata.

Bukan tidak mau melawan. Lagi-lagi Hinata hanya bisa meremas kemeja Sasuke. Menahan desahan saat bibir dan lidah milik Sasuke semakin menjalar ke bagian leher. Satu tangan Sasuke meremas dada Hinata sedang tangan yang lainnya menahan pinggang Hinata agar tidak berontak atau menghindar.

Ditariknya satu kaki Hinata hingga secara cepat membuat Hinata mengangkang menghadap Sasuke. Dengan cepat Sasuke melucuti baju yang Hinata pakai. Tangannya dengan lincah membuka pengait bra milik Hinata. Membuangnya ke sudut ruang tamu dan mulai menyembunyikan wajahnya di antara dua buah dada Hinata.

"Ugh… _senpai… Ugh gel-lii sen-paii." _Kekehan kecil terdengar dari bibir Hinata. Tidak menghiraukan sama sekali. Sasuke malah semakin gencar menjelajahi dada Hinata. Memeluk erat Hinata. Membuat kedua bagian rahasia mereka bersentuhan. Tegang! Ya Sasuke sudah tegang sepenuhnya!

Seakan terbuai, Hinata mengarahkan tangannya ke kepala Sasuke. Mencengkram rambut pantatayam Sasuke sambil menekan agar semakin mendekatkan bibir Sasuke pada dadanya.

"_Aku sudah tidak kuat senpai…"_

"Kau nakal sekali ya Hinata! Jangan harap aku berhenti sebelum aku puas." Tangan Sasuke semakin menjalar. Menjelajah bagian bawah tubuh Hinata. Memainkan jarinya pada liang basah Hinata.

Hinata yang semakin menikmati permainan ini mulai menjalankan tangannya. Menyentuh bagian menonjol di antara paha dalam Sasuke. Menarik sedikit celana Sasuke dan mulai memainkan kejantanan Sasuke yang menegang sempurna.

Sentuhan. Kecupan. Remasan. Membuat mereka berdua terhanyut.

Sasuke yang merasa ini adalah hari terbaiknya mulai mengangkat Hinata. Menanggalkan celananya dan celana milik Hinata. Menyisakan tubuh mereka yang polos. Membimbing Hinata agar memulai acara yang lebih intim.

Saling menggesekkan bagian sensitive mereka. Lendir cairan milik Hinata seakan mempermudah Sasuke untuk memasukkan kejantanannya.

"Ughh… Hin-nat-ta… Kau sangat sempit…" peluh membanjiri mereka berdua. Saliva, keringat hingga lendir gairah bersatu entah dari tubuh siapa.

"_ahh…Ughh senpai…"_

"Hin-nnatt-ta…"

"_Sen-paii…"_

'**BYUR!**'

"DASAR SENPAI MESUM! BAHKAN DI MIMPI PUN KAU MASIH MESUM!"

Sasuke bangun dengan tubuh dan kasur yang penuh dengan genangan air.

.

.

.

**Senpai yang menyebalkan! Tapi…**

**.**

**Fanfiction by: Rambu no baka**

**Om Masashi Khisimoto**

**Hinata X Sasuke**

**OOC, gaje, typos, Jauh dari kataformal dan segala macamnya.**

**Rate: M (demi keselamatan mata dan jantung)**

**Ngga ada lemon-lemonan**

**.**

**.**

**Bila nggak suka coba dibaca ulang siapa tahu jadi suka #Maksa**

**.**

**Tapi kalo masih nggak suka, silahkan kamu review dan bilang nggak sukanya di mana. (Jadi harus tetep di baca sampe selesai #melet)**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

'_Hatchi!' 'Hatchi!' 'Hatchi!'_

Berkali-kali bersin terdengar dari bibir sang bungsu Uchiha. Sasuke sedang duduk meringkuk di sofa dengan kedua tangan memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Terbalut selimut tebal. Wajahnya merah –demam.

Hinata yang duduk di sisi lain sofa hanya mengeringai namun sesekali memandang iba pada Sasuke. Meski penyebab Sasuke demam adalah dirinya, tapi Hinata tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali. Salahkan mimpi mesum Sasuke yang justru memvisualisasikan mereka –Hinata dan Sasuke- sedang –hampir/nyaris- bersetubuh.

Sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya salah Sasuke sich! Kelebihan Hinata membuat dirinya bisa membaca pikiran, meski sang pemilik sedang tertidur lelap.

Sasuke memberikan pandangan membunuh pada Hinata. Kesal! Sangat kesal malah. Dirinya yang sedang enak-enak tidur dengan mimpi indah yang entah apa. Justru dibangunkan dengan cara disiram oleh Hinata.

Pagi yang seharusnya menyenangkan, justru membuat Sasuke menjadi flu dan demam. Sebenarnya Sasuke bukan sosok yang mudah sakit. Namun, begadang hampir tiap malam dan makan tidak teratur membuat fisik Sasuke _drop_. Ditambah air dingin yang menyiram tubuhnya pagi tadi menambah kadar kedemaman untuk Sasuke.

\…/

.

/…\

**:.: Ini Tahap Pertama :.:**

"Kenapa tidak di sentuh, _senpai_! Jangan seperti anak kecil!" mata Hinata melotot, memaksa Sasuke mengambil sayur untuk bagiannya.

Telinga Sasuke seolah tertutup bongkahan batu besar yang membuatnya tidak mendengarkan ucapan Hinata.

"SASUKE!" Nah! Hilang sudah keanggunan Hinata. Hilang sudah panggilan hormat untuk Sasuke. Hinata beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, mengambil posisi di samping Sasuke. Menarik sumpit yang berada di tangan Sasuke.

"Kenapa sih?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mendengar ya! Sekarang makan!" ucap Hinata sambil mengarahkan sumpit berisi potongan brokoli pada Sasuke. Sasuke yang masih tetap cuek membuat Hinata semakin kesal. Dengan kasar Hinata menarik dagu Sasuke dan menjejalkan brokoli pada mulut Sasuke, kemudian mendekap mulut Sasuke agar brokoli tersebut tetap dimakan.

"Hmmpp!" Sasuke mendelik. Dia paling tidak suka brokoli. Selama ini dia mencoba memakan sayuran buatan Hinata –yang dijamin enak- namun ada perasaan bosan ketika isi sayuran tersebut masih saja sama seperti dua minggu sebelumnya.

"Telan!" Kalau sudah begini. Hinata seperti ibu bagi Sasuke. Bahkan Mikoto Uchiha –ibu Sasuke- tidak pernah memaksa Sasuke se'sadis' ini.

Sasuke menepis tangan Hinata. "Iya! Aku akan makan." Tangan Sasuke menarik kembali sumpit yang ada pada Hinata. Wajahnya cemberut –semenjak dua minggu ini Sasuke mulai 'hidup'- memakan brokoli dengan terpaksa.

"Anak pintar!" 'PukPuk' ucap Hinata sambil menepuk halus rambut pantatayam Sasuke.

\…/

.

/…\

Kegiatan Sasuke selama libur ini tidak bisa dibilang gampang. Sasuke diberi tugas untuk memegang salah satu cabang perusahaan Uchiha. Bekerja lembur dan makan tidak teratur sudah menjadi kebiasaan yang dia jalani. Tapi semenjak guyuran air dingin Hinata dan peraturan serta 'siksaan' sadis dari Hinta, membuat Sasuke mulai terbiasa makan teratur dengan pola makan buah, sayur dan sedikit daging. Sasuke juga diwajibkan –dipaksa- Hinata untuk mau minum satu gelas susu coklat setiap sebelum tidur.

"Aku bosan minum susu terus Hinata. Kau pikir aku ini anak kecil yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan." Tidak ada jawaban dari Hinata. Hanya pandangan memaksa yang mengungkapkan dengan ka nada bahwa Hinata sedang mengintimidasi Sasuke.

"Ini sudah tiga minggu _senpai_… Kau yang memintaku mengurus segala tetekbengek kebutuhanmu! Padahal aku sudah rela tinggal di sini sementara waktu." Ucap Hinata sambil mengambil gelas yang kini sudah kosong.

Hinata tinggal di sini. Tidur satu kamar dengan Sasuke –Namun beda tempat tidur-. Dari segala pengetahuan yang Hinata ketahui tentang 'keanehan' Sasuke. Hinata mulai mempraktekkan salah satu solusi "**Konsumsi buah dan sayur. Tidur tepat waktu. Istirahat yang cukup. Hindari stress dan olahraga yang cukup serta berhenti untuk merokok dan minum-minuman beralkohol**"

Dan. Sudah tiga minggu ini solusi pertama dilakukan dengan tambahan pendekatan bicara lebih terbuka. Tentu Sasuke yang berbicara sedangkan Hinata yang mendengarkan. Awalnya Sasuke menentang urusan bicara lebih terbuka. Namun, setelah dicoba beberapa kali Sasuke justru menjadi bawel dan sering mengeluh pada Hinata. Sasuke juga mulai 'hidup', menampilkan segala emosi yang tengah dia rasakan –tentu hanya di hadapan Hinata-.

Terkadang Sasuke akan dengan cueknya bercerita tentang mastrubasinya yang gagal atau mimpi-mimpi erotis yang hanya membuatnya 'terbangun' saat sedang mimpi saja. Seperti saat ini, setelah Sasuke minum susu dan Hinata selesai mencuci gelas. Sasuke akan menarik lengan Hinata dan memintanya mendengarkan segala keluh kesah seharian ini –tanpa diminta.

\…/

.

/…\

**Satu bulan- libur musim panas- Apartemen Sasuke**

…

"Kau tahu Hinata? Hari ini kakek memintaku memilih seorang pendamping –Sasuke mengelus sayang uraian rambut _Indigo_ Hinata- kakek ingin aku memberikan cucu sebelum dia pergi dari dunia ini. Huh! Bagaimana mau memberikan cucu! Ereksi saja aku tidak bisa. Iyakan Hinata?" Sasuke masih mengelus rambut Hinata.

Saat ini Hinata berada dalam pelukan Sasuke –menjadi guling-. Sudah tiga hari belakangan tidak ada lagi kecanggungan dari Hinata ataupun Sasuke. Asal Sasuke tidak berpikiran mesum, maka Hinata akan dengan setia mendengarkan curhatan Sasuke. Mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih, bahkan terlihat seperti pasangan suami istri muda.

"…" Hinata tidak memberi jawaban, hanya saja beberapa kali tangannya menepis tangan Sasuke. Meski Sasuke tidak terangsang pada Hinata –bahkan pada semua wanita-, tapi Hinata tetap saja gadis normal. Usianya tentu sudah mulai beranjak dewasa. Mengerti bahwa hal yang dilakukan antara dirinya dan Sasuke sudah terlalu intim.

"Kenpa kau tidak menjawab Hinata?" Tanya Sasuke. Tangannya sudah berhenti memainkan rambut Hinata, tapi sekarang tangan itu justru menggenggam erat tangan Hinata.

"Aku tahu kau ereksi atau tidak kan dari dirimu sendiri, _senpai_! Jadi mana aku tahu kau benar-benar ereksi atau tidak." Ucap Hinata santai sambil kembali melepas genggaman tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak beraksi. Sasuke masih duduk menyamping di kasur _kingsize_ miliknya dengan Hinata yang mulai beranjak dari pelukannya. Kehangatan serasa sirna saat Hinata memilih untuk duduk dibandingkan berbaring dalam pelukannya.

"Sudah malam _senpai._ Sebaiknya langsung tidur." Sebenarnya tadi Hinata ingin bilang _'Kita'_ untuk kata sambungan. Tapi mengenal Sasuke yang terkadang bercanda kelewatan membuat Hinata menghapus kata _'Kita'_ saat akan melakukan suatu hal. Seperti makan, olah raga, atau tidur.

"Hn… Sebenarnya aku ingin cerita bahwa tadi aku sempat ereksi saat melakukan meeting-" Hinata membalikkan badan dan memandang Sasuke yang sudah merebahkan badan. Ada nada sedih saat kata-kata itu diucapkan –sangat tidak Uchiha sekali.

"-Salahkan si dobe yang duduk tepat di sampingku! Untung saja kau tidak berada di sana. Mungkin jika iya, aku akan terserang flu lebih parah dari dua minggu lalu." Ucap Sasuke yang kini telah membelakangi posisi Hinata.

Sasuke tidak sadar. Saat dia membicarakan Naruto, pandangan Hinata padanya menjadi melunak. Semangat untuk membuat Sasuke sembuh semakin kentara dalam diri Hinata.

'_Aku akan berusaha membuatmu sembuh, senpai. Dengan cara apapun!'_ batin Hinata sambil berlalu meninggalkan Sasuke dan beranjak kekasurnya sendiri yang berada di balik 'sekat' kamar ini.

\…/

.

/…\

"Pagi _senpai!" _Sapa Hinata saat melihat Sasuke yang sudah rapih dengan stelan jas mahal miliknya. Mungkin jika ada yang melihat mereka, orang itu akan mengira mereka adalah pasangan suami istri –muda-.

"Hn. Pagi _Nata!_" entah sejak kapan, Sasuke mulai menggunakan panggilan sayang –Nata- saat berada dekat dengan Hinata.

"Aku sudah bosan makan sayuran dan buah-buahan begini. Kapan tahap kedua akan kita lakukan?" Meski berucap bosan, Sasuke tetap memakan masakan buatan Hinata –Sasuke kapok dipaksa makan oleh Hinata-.

…

Setelah selesai menikmati sarapan mereka. Sasuke beranjak untuk pergi ke kantor. Hinata menemani Sasuke hingga depan pintu apartemen. Menyerahkan tas yang dibawanya pada Sasuke kemudian menggerakkan tangan untuk memperbaiki dasi Sasuke yang sedikit miring.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. Ini pertama kali –semenjak satu bulan ini, Hinata tinggal di apartemen miliknya- Hinata merapihkan dasi yang dia pakai. Tersenyum, Sasuke kembali memandang Hinata. Kali ini bukan tangan Hinata yang sedang dia pandang, melainkan wajah serta bibir merah merekah milik Hinata yang menjadi fokusnya.

'_Cantik! Bahkan aku baru sadar bahwa bagian dadanya lebih besar dari gadis seusianya.' _Batin Sasuke tanpa sadar.

"Kau berbicara sesuatu senpai?" Tanya Hinata sambil mendongak. Dengan tanpa sadar memperlihatkan kecantikan alami yang sejak tadi membuat Sasuke tertegun.

"Hn. Tidak." Ucap Sasuke mengelak.

"Oh. Baiklah, Jangan pulang terlalu malam! Ya tentu jika_ senpai _ingin tahap kedua kita laksanakan!" Ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Hn" 'CUP' "Jaaa" Satu kecupan mendarat di kening Hinata tidak lama setelanya suara pintu yang tertutup menyadarkan Hinata. Membuat pipinya yang merah merona menjadi tambah merah bagaikan tomat kesukaan Sasuke.

"_SENPAIIIII" _Teriak Hinata saat sadar apa yang telah Sasuke lakukan padanya.

\…/

.

/…\

**:.: Tahap Kedua:.:**

"Aku tunggu di sini saja _senpai_!" ucap Hinata sambil mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke sebuah pintu berwarna coklat dengan ukiran rumit di setiap bagiannya.

"Kau harus menemaniku!" Sasuke menahan tubuhnya agar Hinata kesusahan. "Kau yang memberi saran. Jadi kau juga harus masuk!" Sasuke melemaskan tubuhnya, berbalik menghadap Hinata dan menarik tangan Hinata untuk ikut masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"_Senpai_…" Hinata menutup matanya. Mencoba meyakinkan Sasuke bahwa dia takut masuk ke ruangan ini. Bukannya semakin tenang, menutup mata justru membuat Hinata dapat dengan jelas melihat sesuatu yang ada di balik tirai.

"Aku janji akan menunggu hingga selesai! Tapi jangan di dalam, ya _senpai_…"

"Hn. Tidak!" Sasuke sudah menarik Hinata untuk duduk di sampingnya. Di sofa empuk dengan lapisan beludru mahal.

Saat ini dengan terpaksa, Hinata yang telah menggunakan topeng sejak pertama masuk memasrahkan dirinya duduk menemani Sasuke yang juga mengenakan topeng.

…

_Lampu sudah dimatikan. Music mulai berdentuman. Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada jari-jari tangan Sasuke. Berusaha menutup rapat pendengarannya._

_Tirai merah yang berada di hadapan mereka mulai terbuka. Menampilkan sosok seoran- dua, tiga, empat! Empat orang wanita dengan pakaian ekstra seksi. Belahan baju yang menampilkan dua bongkahan khas wanita dan rok ekstra pendek yang membuat bagian bahan segitiga yang di pakai terlihat._

_Satu dua gerakkan mulai terlihat. Slow hingga erotis. Satu persatu baju mulai ditanggalkan. Salah satu wanita yang hanya mengenakan pakaian dalam –entah berwarna apa- mendekati Sasuk. Mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di samping wajah Sasuke._

"_Apa anda sudah siap t-u-a-a-a-n-n?" ucap sang wanita dengan nada menggoda._

'_ASTAGA! Aku akan mati muda jika begini!' batin Hinata sambil mengeratkann pegangan pada pinggang Sasuke. Tidak memikirkan sakit yang Sasuke rasakan karena kuku jari tangannya. Salahnkan salah satu wanita lainnya yang justru terlihat tertarik pada Hinata._

"_Senpai…" Suara Hinata kalah dengan suara music yang semakin kencang dan desahan-desahan para wanita yang mencoba menggoda Sasuke._

_"Sud-da-dah…" Ucap Hinata terbata sambil menarik –narik lengan Sasuke dengan tangannya yang lain. _

_Meski suara music begitu kencang dan terdengar bising di telinga orang-orang yang ada di sini. Tapi Hinata bisa dengan jelas mendengar ocehan para wanita tentang betapa tampan dan menggodanya Sasuke meski setengah wajahnya tertutup topeng._

_Mereka membayangkan milik Sasuke yang begitu besar. Yang akan keluar masuk dengan indahnya di mulut atau kemaluan mereka. Bahkan Hinata juga dapat mendengar khayalan-khayalan mengenai remasan tangan Sasuke pada bagian tubuh mereka yang menonjol._

_Di sisi lain, Sasuke terlihat cuek. Dia malah terhibur, bukan karena empat wanita yang sudah setengah telanjang. Tapi karena getaran tubuh ketakutan Hinata serta remasan jari-jari mungil Hinata pada pinggangnya._

_Sasuke bahkan mengabaikan gumaman Hinata yang merasa tidak kuat dengan keadaan saat ini._

"_Bukankah ini menyenangkan. Nata?" Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata yang saat ini ada di pinggangnya. Mengarahkan tangan sang gadis ke penis miliknya._

_Ini pertama kali. Ya! pertama kalinya Sasuke membiarkan seorang gadis menyentuh miliknya yang bahkan tidak tegang sampai saat ini. Meski tiga dari empat wanita sudah telanjang dengan tubuh penuh peluh._

_Hinata kaget saat sadar tangannya di arahkan ke penis Sasuke. Tapi kekagetan itu semakin menjadi saat tahu bahwa Sasuke mulai berpikiran tidak 'waras'._

'_Arghh! Ayo remas milikku Hinata! Biarkan penis milikku tegang dan ereksi hingga membuatku puas. Remas Hinata!' _

_Hinata semakin gelisah. Tangannya benar-benar tidak bisa bergerak karena cengkraman dari Sasuke. Hinata merutuki ide gila ini. Ide gila untuk memperlancar Sasuke agar mudah ereksi. Ide yang entah mengapa dengan gampangnya dia setujui._

_Salah seorang penari mendekati Sasuke. Duduk tepat di hadapan Sasuke dan mulai menarik tangan Hinata yang berada tepat di bagian selangkangan Sasuke. Tangan sang penari dengan gesit menarik gesper milik Sasuke. Hingga saat tangan itu akan menurunkan retsleting, Sasuke menepisnya. Memberi tatapan kesal karena dia tidak menyukai tindakan sang penari._

_Sasuke bangkit dari sofa. Memperbaiki gesper miliknya. Mengabaikan tatapan lapar dari para wanita. Menarik tangan Hinata kemudian membopongnya –layaknya karung beras-. Sasuke mengabaikan tatapan orang-orang yang ada di club striptease ini. _

_Tepat saat keluar dari club dan menuju mobil miliknya. Sasuke melepas paksa topeng yang ada pada wajahnya, menghembuskan nafas lega –masih tidak memikirkan Hinata yang ada di pundaknya-._

"_Aku baru sadar kalau buah dada milikmu ternyata besar juga…"_

_Hinata yang mengerti bahwa ucapan itu untuknya hanya menggeram marah. Mengabaikan wajahnya yang merah merona campuran antara marah, malu dan aliran darah yang tertampung di wajah karena posisi tubuhnya._

_**:..: Tahap ke dua: Pergi ke club striptease. GAGAL :..:**_

\…/

.

/…\

'Ugh…' Hinata menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mencoba menyesuaikan pandangan matanya kaena cahaya yang sangat silau.

'_sudah siang ya?'_ batin Hinata bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. "HAH! Aku kesiangan!" dengan tergesa Hinata berlari kearah kamar mandi –lupa membawa handuk-. Mandi dengan tergesa.

Setelah selesai mandi Hinata baru sadar dirinya lupa membawa handuk. Mencoba berpikir akhirnya Hinata memutuskan menggunakan baju tidur yang tadi dia pakai. Ingat! BAJU TIDUR! Tanpa pakaian dalam dan tanpa celana. Hinata berpikir bahwa tidak ada masalah bila dia hanya keluar dengan baju tersebut. Meski hanya baju, tapi bisa menutupi bagian tubuh atasnya dan menutupi tepat sejengkal dari bagian privasi miliknya.

'_Tidak ada Sasuke. Itu berarti tidak ka nada yang mengintip!'_ terus berpikiran positif sambil melangkah keluar kamar mandi, Hinata tidak menyadari ada Sasuke yang menunggunya untuk membicarakan tahap ketiga yang akan mereka –Sasuke- lakukan.

…

**Di luar kamar mandi**

"Hinata lama sekali mandinya?" Sasuke mulai mendekatkan telinganya pada daun pintu. Mencoba mendengar apa ada suara shower atau tidak.

'_Ini si Nata ngapain deh? Padahal udah nggak ada suara air. Apa dia sedang pakai baju seperti biasanya ya?'_ Satu hal yang menjadi kebiasaan Hinata semenjak tinggal di apartemen Sasuke adalah menggunakan baju di kamar mandi. Meski kamar mandi yang ada di kamar ini –Kamar Sasuke- menjadi haknya, Hinata tetap harus berhati-hati karena memang kamar ini di tempati oleh mereka berdua.

'_hem…'_ dengan tangan yang mengusap dagu. Sasuke kemudian mengangguk dan menyeringai. Sebuah bohlam menyala tepat di atas kepalanya.

…

'**DOR!**'

'Bruk! Bruk!'

Berniat mengerjai Hinata. Sasuke justru bernasib sial –atau beruntung?. Saat mengagetkan Hinata yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi. Hinata kaget, dengan refleks Hinata mendorong dada bidang Sasuke. Dan dengan refleks pula, Sasuke menahan tubuhnya yang tidak siap –akan terjatuh- dengan menarik baju Hinata.

Tubuh mereka saling bertindihan. Hinata di atas Sasuke, wajahnya memerah saat sadar salah satu tangan Sasuke mendarat di bokong telanjang miliknya. Sedangkan Sasuke, dia justru menikmati tubunya yang tertindih Hinata.

'_dadanya lembut sekali… bahkan aku dapat merasakan dua bulatan sebesar kacang yang terasa menegang. Ugh bahkan bokongnya terasa halus dan kenyal,_

Bukannya menghindar. Hinata justru membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Sasuke. Malu. Ini pertama kalinya dengan jelas Hinata dapat mendengar pikiran mesum Sasuke tentang dirinya. Sangat mesum hingga membuat Hinata bingung ingin merespon seperti apa.

Tangan Sasuke semakin menjelajah. Dari bokong yang diremas, kini tangan Sasuke berpindah ke sela paha dalam Hinata. Mengelus dan sesekali menggelitik bagian terapat dan sensitive milik Hinata. Dengan iseng, Sasuke menyelipkan salah satu jari miliknya.

"ugh… _se-sen-paii…" _dengan kesadaran yang masih samar Hinata mencoba berontak dari sikap Sasuke. Tindakannya justru membuat jari tangan Sasuke semakin melesak dalam ke celah kewanitaan Hinata.

'_hangat. Rapat. Dan lembab. Hinata sudah sangat basah. Aku jadi menginginkan diriku segera tegang untuk memasuki dirinya.'_

'PLAK' 'JDUG!' Satu tamparan dan kepala yang terkatuk ubin adalah kesial sesungguhnya bagi Sasuke.

"SENPAI! Hentikan kemesumanmu! Keluar dari kamarku!" Hardik Hinata sambil melempari Sasuke dengan berbagai benda yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Hei! Hei! Ouch! Ini juga kamarku, Nata! Lagian kau juga sudah basah. Sini biar aku selesaikan."

"SENPAI !"

'BRUK!' Lagi-lagi Sasuke jatuh. Tapi ini lebih parah dari yang pertama dan kedua. Hinata menimpuknya hingga Sasuke pingsang dan bagian hidungnya berdarah. Salahkan sandal tradisional yang entah mengapa ada di situ, dan membuat Hinata melemparnya.

Hinata panik saat melihat hasil perbuatannya justru membuat Sasuke pingsan. Dengan tergesa Hinata mencari baju beserta pakaian dalam untuk dia pakai di kamar mandi. Setelah memakai baju lengkap, Hinata mendekati Sasuke. Mengguncang tubuh Sasuke sambil memanggil _senpai_ nya tersebut.

Sasuke masih tidak bereaksi. Dia benar-benar pingsan. Hinata bingung, ingin menolong Sasuke tapi tidak tahu caranya. Selain karena tubuh Sasuke besar, Hinata juga belum pernah menghadapi keadaan seperti ini. Berinisiatif, Hinata menarik tubuh Sasuke kearah karpet yang ada di dekat ranjang miliknya. Menempatkan kepala Sasuke di bantal yang sebelumnya Hinata letakkan di karpet tersebut.

Hinata dengan telaten membersihkan noda darah dari hidung Sasuke. Sesekali memanggil nama Sasuke atau sekedar merutuk karena tingkahnya telah membuat sang _senpai_ terluka.

…

"Yang tadi maaf ya _senpai_. Salah _senpai_ juga sih! Sudah mengagetkan mencari kesempatan pula." Ucap Hinata sambil menyantap makan paginya –yang sebenarnya sudah masuk jam makan siang-.

"Enak saja menyalahkan aku! Kau saja yang berkeliaran tanpa pakian dalam. Kalau mau menggoda, lebih baik tidak usah pakai baju saja-"

'Byur' Segelas susu sudah berpindah ke wajah dan pakaian Sasuke. "-Kau ini kenapa sih Hinata? Lama-lama aku menuntutmu kalau begini terus!"

"Tuntut saja! Aku tidak peduli. Dasar senpai mesum!" Hinata berlalu, berjalan kearah kamar dan mengemas barang-barang miliknya.

.

.

.

"Tadi marah. Lempar-lempar barang. Kenapa sekarang kau malah mau pergi?" Sasuke mencekal tangan Hinata yang berniat pergi dari apartemen ini. Hinata sudah tidak tahan dengan Sasuke. Usahanya bahkan tidak membuahkan hasil padahal dirinya sudah rela menjadi 'pengasuh' Uchiha bungsu ini.

Mengabaikan ucapan Sasuke, Hinata memilih pergi tanpa menoleh lagi pada Sasuke.

\…/

.

/…\

**Sebulan setelah Hinata meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke**

Sudah sebulan ini Sasuke mengabaikan saran-saran yang pernah Hinata sebutkan. Sasuke masih sibuk dengan perusahaan dan kuliah, begitu pula dengan Naruto. Beda antara Sasuke dan Naruto hanya, Naruto lebih sibuk karena mengurusi wanita-wanitanya.

Sasuke mulai mengabaikan 'keanehan' miliknya. Sudah tidak memperdulikan mengapa 'adik' kecilnya bereasksi jika bigini atau begitu.

.

Sebulan ini juga, Hinata menyiapakan dirinya untuk mengikuti test penentuan 'Hyuuga spesial'. Dan hari yang dinanti oleh seluruh klan Hyuuga sudah tinggal menghitung waktu. Meski detail test yang akan dilakukan masih dirahasiakan dan prosesi pemilihan tertutup untuk wartawan, hampir seluruh masyarakat sudah mengetahui kegiatan ini.

.

Di sini, di kediaman Hyuuga seluruh anggota keluarga sudah berkumpul. Dari cucu, anak, hingga buyut di wajibkan untuk datang.

"Aku sebagai 'Hyuuga spesial' meminta kalian anak-anak generasi setelahku untuk maju dan duduk di kursi yang telah disediakan."

Beberapa anak Hyuuga, termaksud Hinata mulai maju.

Hinata Hyuuga, Hanabi Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Kyu Hyuuga (OC) dan Namina Hyuuga (OC).

Lima orang pemuda dan pemudi keturunan Hyuuga. Mereka duduk di sebuah bangku yang membentuk lingkarang dengan posisi diluar atau menghadap kearah Hyuuga yang lainnya.

"Baik. Sekarang aku minta kalian untuk menutup mata dengan kain ini." Hiashi memberikan lima buah kain berwarna hitam pada tiap-tiap orang.

Setelah semua mengenakan kain penutup. Hiashi memberi kode kepada para tetua untuk memulai 'misi' mereka.

Ada yang masih berbisik-bisik, ada juga yang mulai iseng mengenakan handsfree sambil mendengarkan suara erotis. Hiashi sendiri hanya diam. Jujur, dia malu tapi juga mau. Di lain sisi, para wanita hanya diam sambil mengamati lima orang remaja yang kini sedang melakukan test. Tidak ada pemberitahuan tentang metode 'berpikiran mesum'. Hanya saja, mereka diminta untuk menjadi mengamat sesuai kebiasaan para Hyuuga.

'_Hanabi chan tubuhnya sangat seksi. Bahkan dengan kimono saja aku bisa melihat lekuk tubuhnya.' _Nah entah ini suara milik siapa? Yang jelas, Hiashi merasa terganggu mengenai pemikiran orang tersebut tentang salah satu putrinya.

'_Itu 36 atau 38 ya? rasanya tanganku sudah gatal ingin meremas benda kenyal itu.'_ Hiashi kembali menyernyit, rasa-rasanya pikiran orang-orang di sini justru mengganggu Hiashi.

'_Astaga! Seharusnya aku tidak ada di ruangan ini.'_ Batin Hiashi yang tidak menyadari bawa Hinata bisa men'dengar'nya.

Di sisi lain Hinata mulai terbiasa. Dia hanya akan memikirkan hal-hal menyenangkan. Wajahnya tersenyum alami. Dia akan membayangkan, senangnya berkumpul bersama keluarga atau sekedar mengingat kebersamaan Hinata dengan teman-temannya. Sesekali dia akan mengingat saat-saat dirinya bersama Sasuke. Dan tanpa Hinata sadari, masa-masa saat adegan 'ini atau itu' yang dia alami bersama Sasuke justru terpikirkan. Hal itu membuat Hiashi geramtapi juga tersenyum.

'_Ini kenapa jadi Hinata-san yang berpikiran mesum ya?' batin salah satu 'mantan' 'Hyuuga spesial' (satu pemikiran dengan Hiashi.)_

'_Setelah ini aku harus membuat perhitungan dengan Sasuke!'_

'GLEK!' Hinata langsung tersadar saat mengetahui ancaman terakhir datang dari pikiran sang ayah. Astaga! Kenapa dari semua pemikiran, hanya milik ayahnya yang terdengar sangat jelas.

Neji terlihat tidak tenang. Bukan karena suara-suara 'mesum' dari para tetua, melainkan dari pergerakan tangan Hanabi yang entah mengapa bergerak menyentuh miliknya (entah sengaja atau tidak).

Neji menyernyit. Miliknya bangun! Meski Neji sadar bahwa Hanabi adalah sepupunya, tapi dia laki-laki NORMAL! Dan tentunya akan bereaksi jika ada tangan yang dengan sengaja –atau tidak- menyentuh miliknya.

"NEJI!" seru salah seorang tetua wanita dari klan Hyuuga ini. Semua menoleh kearah yang disebutkan. Sedangkan Neji, dia justru merasa lega karena tangan Hanabi sudah pergi.

"Buka penutup matanya!" pinta Hiashi terhadap mereka berlima.

Kyu dan Namina bernafas lega, Hanabi tersenyum ceria, Neji masih terlihat tersiksa karena miliknya belum juga tidur, sedangkan Hinata memasang wajah tenang padahal dalam hati dia takut akan reaksi sang ayah.

"Neji Hyuuga! Kau terpilih" semua memandang kagum Neji, sedangkan yang dipanggil hanya menoleh bingung. _'Responnya sangat tidak Hyuuga sekali!"_ batin Hiashi saat melihat tampang melongo Neji.

"Hinata, saya ingin bicara dengan anda!" ucap Hiashi sambil berlalu. Meninggalkan sekumpulan anggota klan Hyuuga.

.

.

.

"Ayah tahu perjanjian apa yang kau buat dengan Sasuke Uchiha!" Hinata masih saja diam. Bingung. Mau mengelak, ya tidak mungkin. Tidak mengelak, ya… kasihan dirinya.

"Sekarang kau ceritakan, apa yang kalian lakukan selama sebulan kau tinggal di apartemen milik Sasuke!" Nah Lho! Hinata bingung dia menunduk semakin dalam. "Sedetail mungkin! Termaksud alasan kau meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke."

"Aku diminta Sasuke _senpai _untuk membantunya menangani jurnal keuangan dan beberapa bidang pekerjaan. Aku tinggal di apartemen yang sama karena Sasuke _senpai_ bilang, itu agar aku tidak terlambat hadir di kan-"

"Ceritakan yang sebenarnya! Atau aku akan memberi tahu yang lain kalau kau adalah 'Hyuuga spesial yang sebenarnya." Entah ini hanya ancaman atau gertakan atau apapun itu. Tapi yang jelas, peluh mulai membasahi dahi Hinata. Tangannya yang tergenggam pun, semakin basah.

Hiashi menyeringai melihat reaksi Hinata. Seringai yang baru pertama kali ini dia perlihatkan pada sang anak –bahkan Hanabi tidak pernah melihatnya-.

"Bercerita atau…" seringai itu kembali muncul. Kini lebih menyeramkan atau terlihat keren.

"Hm"Hinata mengangguk dan mulai menceritakan kisah yang dua bulan lalu dia alami. Mulai dari perpustakaan hingga kejadian Sasuke yang dia siram dengan segelas susu. Takut dengan respon sang ayah, Hinata justru semakin menampilkan ekspresi aneh saat melihat sang ayah justru tertawa.

"Ke-ken-nap-pa ay-yah justru ter-tawa?" ucap Hinata terbata. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Astaga mungkin orang yang ada di hadapannya ini adalah alien yang menyamar atau ada hantu yang merasuki tubuh ayahnya.

"Hn." Hiashi mengubah raut wajahnya menjadi serius. "Bagaimana status perjanjian itu sekarang?" tanya Hiashi dengan wajah datarnya kembali.

"Ak-ku—"

"Bicaralah dengan lancar." Ucap Hiashi kembali.

"Hinata tidak tahu, ayah."

"Lanjutkan saja." Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya, dia bingung dengan ucapan sang ayah.

"Aku tahu penyebab dan cara agar Sasuke sembuh." Bola mata Hinata seakan ingin keluar. Ingin bertanya, tapi takut di sangka kepo. Tidak bertanya, tapi Hinata _kepo_ beneran.

"Sebulan ini aku minta kau dekati Sasuke Uchiha. Ini misi untukmu. Jika hingga sebulan kau tidak bisa membuat Sasuke menoleh padamu. 'Hyuuga spesial' akan aku berikan padamu sepenuhnya."

Hinata hanya bengong. Ini beneran ayahnya kan? Kok bisa-bisanya Hiashi Hyuuga mengancam dengan cara kacangan begini?

Astaga! Kesialan apa lagi yang akan di terima Hinata.

.

.

.

.

**Sampai jumpa di Chap selanjutnyaaaaa**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Taraaaa… Rambu balik lagi… Nah! Nah! Maaf kalau belum bisa end dan lanjutannya ndak sesuai harapan readers.**

**Maaf ya rambu baru bisa update. Ini Rambu lagi sibuk pindah rumah dan pindah kelain hati #curcol. Ngetik juga diomelin nyokap karena malah jadi nggak ngebantuin pindahan. **

**Ah syudahlah… semoga tidak ada typo (rambu nggak ngecek ulang soalnya). Kalaupun ada, kamu bilang ya ke Rambu.**

…

**Syudahhh ini saja #LebayModeon.**

**Jangan Lupa Review ya… **

**Engg… sebelumnya, sepertinya fict ini ndak akan end sesuai kesepakatan rambu sebelunya (3ChapInti). Mungkin akan ngaret beberapa Chapter.**

**Hey (Lagi) Respon mu semangat Ku #Smileagain**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kalo kamu bilang ini kurang panjang. Berarti kamu bukan author (Reader #apaapaanini)**

**Syudah… trims buat yang kemarin sudah mau review…**

**Maaf tidak bisa balas. Mungkin di chap depan akan rambu balas **


	4. Titik terang yang suram :(

**Chapter sebelumnya…**

_"Lanjutkan saja." Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya, dia bingung dengan ucapan sang ayah._

_"Aku tahu penyebab dan cara agar Sasuke sembuh." Bola mata Hinata seakan ingin keluar. Ingin bertanya, tapi takut di sangka kepo. Tidak bertanya, tapi Hinata__kepo__beneran._

_"Sebulan ini aku minta kau dekati Sasuke Uchiha. Ini misi untukmu. Jika hingga sebulan kau tidak bisa membuat Sasuke menoleh padamu. 'Hyuuga spesial' akan aku berikan padamu sepenuhnya."_

_Hinata hanya bengong. Ini beneran ayahnya kan? Kok bisa-bisanya Hiashi Hyuuga mengancam dengan cara kacangan begini?_

_Astaga! Kesialan apa lagi yang akan di terima Hinata._

.

.

.

**This Chapter**

"Dekati Uchiha Sasuke. Dekati juga sahabat karibnya. Rebut hati Sasuke Uchiha. Terima keinginan sahabatnya untuk dekat denganmu. Buat Uchiha sadar bahwa kau adalah segalanya. Buat Uchiha dengan sadar mencium sahabat pirangnya, dihadapanmu dan di depan umum." Hiashi mengambil jeda dan kembali bicara.

"Dan saat semuanya sudah terjadi maka kau akan menyelamatkan penerusmu. Seluruh keturunan Hyuuga dibawahmu." Tatapan mata penuh harap dan kesungguhan, terlihat jelas dari sosok kepala klan Hyuuga itu.

"Bagaimana bisa seperti itu, ayah?" Hinata mendongak. Memandang sang ayah dengan wajah penuh tanya. Berharap apa yang dia dengar dari sang ayah memiliki maksud yang benar.

"Kau akan tahu saat semua yang tadi aku bilang terjadi, Hinata. Jaga kepercayaanku, atau 'Hyuuga spesial' akan benar-benar aku berikan padamu. Aku akan membantumu dari jauh." Hinata mengangguk, meng'iya'kan ucapan sang ayah. Membentuk tekad dengan sepenuh hati.

'_Ketika Uchiha sembuh dan mampu membuatmu memiliki seorang anak. Maka saat itulah keluarga kita keluar dari kutukkan ini.' _Itu adalah yang Hinata dengar dari pikiran Hiashi. Sebelum Hiashi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mencerna segala ucapan Hiashi.

.

.

'_Satu hal yang belum kau tahu, nak. Aku lebih dari seorang Hyuuga Spesial. Aku mampu membaca isi hati setiap orang dan aku dapat membaca masa lalu dan masa depan.'_

Kata yang terucap tanpa mampu Hinata dengar.

.

. .

.

.

**Senpai yang menyebalkan! Tapi…**

**.**

**Fanfiction by: Rambu no baka**

**Om Masashi Khisimoto**

**Hinata X Sasuke**

**OOC, gaje, typos, Jauh dari kataformal dan segala macamnya.**

**Rate: M (demi keselamatan mata dan jantung)**

**.**

**.**

**Bila nggak suka coba dibaca ulang siapa tahu jadi suka #Maksa**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu setelah penentuan 'Hyuuga spesial'**

"Hey Hinata!" seru seorang gadis dengan cepolan dua di rambut cokelat miliknya. Hinata yang merasa namanya dipanggil kini mendongak.

"Sibuk sekali sepertinya, Nata?" Hanya terdengar gumaman dari Hinata. "Bisa bantu aku?" Hinata mencoba menyelami isi pikiran Tenten –teman cepolnya-, tidak sopan memang. Tapi begitulah Hinata semenjak tahu bahwa sang ayah memperingatinya mengenai orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya.

"Kenapa, Ten?" Hinata menutup novel yang tadi ia baca.

"Temani aku ke Uzumaki corp. dong…" Tenten terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Aku harus kesana untuk mewawancarai Presdir Uzumaki corp."

"Naruto Uzumaki maksudmu? Senpai yang terkenal itu?" _–orang yang juga harus aku dekati-_ lanjut Hinata dalam hati.

"Kau mengenalnya? Mau temani aku kan?" ucap Tenten kembali. Tatapan memohon sangat terlihat jelas dari wajah sang gadis cepol.

"Kenapa tidak di sini –kampus- saja? Toh dia satu kampus dengan kita."

"Tadi aku sudah mencarinya. Tapi aku takut mengganggu privasi Naruto-_san_." Ucap Tenten dengan wajah memerah. _'Ughh… aku takut mengganggu Naruto senpai yang sedang bermain dengan beberapa gadis'_ batin Tenten yang tentunya di dengar Hinata.

"Aku bantu saja! Biar aku yang wawancarai Naruto-_san_." Hinata memandang Tenten santai, Wajah Tenten terlihat terkejut. Sudah sejak SMP Tenten dekat dengan Hinata, Seluk beluk Hinata dan keluarganya sangat Tenten ketahui –kecuali bagian Hyuuga Spesial- dan Tenten juga sangat tahu bahwa Hinata adalah gadis yang tidak suka berinteraksi dengan sosok semacam Naruto –sosok yang terkenal Mesum dan Mesum dan Mesum-.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Tenten kembali.

"Ya! Kau hanya perlu memberi tahu di mana Naruto-san berada." Tenten masih memandang ragu Hinata. "Kau masih ragu, Ten?"

"Iya! Habis tidak biasanya kau begini, Nata!" Hinata hanya tersenyum kemudian menaikkan tangannya meminta –dengan gerakkan- berkas yang berisi pertanyaan wawancara milik Tenten.

"Jadwal Naruto-_san _setelah ini kosong. Yang aku tahu biasanya dia akan bersenang-senang." Ucapan itu berhenti, lagi-lagi Tenten memperlihatkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Ini. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, hubungi aku segera." Ucap Tenten memberikan berkas wawancara. Hinata mengangguk kemudian pergi untuk menemui Naruto. Beruntung hari ini dirinya hanya ada satu kelas. Dan beruntungnya lagi, sang ayah sudah memberi tahu bagaimana cara untuk mengendalikan _pendengaran_ miliknya.

.

.

**Lapangan Basket indoor **

"Ughh… Naruuuhhh… gelllihhh… mmmhhh" suara-suara desahan serta geraman sangat terdengar dari depan pintu yang tidak tertutup sempurna.

'_Bahkan aku tidak perlu menajamkan pendengaranku. Huh! Dasar senpai mesum!' _batin Hinata sambil melangkah masuk.

"Kau tidak mau ikut bersenang-senang _teme?_" Hinata sadar betul itu suara Naruto.

'Tak tak tak' bunyi sepatu milik Hinata seakan menjadi melodi yang tidak terdengar.

**Hinata POV**

Aku mulai memberanikan diri melangkah mendekati sosok Naruto Uzumaki –laki-laki bersuai emas yang pernah satu lift denganku. Sebenarnya tujuan aku mengajukan diri pada Tenten tidak lain agar aku bisa dekat dengan Naruto-_san_.

"Ughh… Narruhh…" Lagi-lagi suara itu aku dengar. Aku tidak ingin berpikir aneh. Langkah kakiku semakin aku percepat, berharap dengan cepat pula aku menyelesaikan kegiatan ini.

Di sana, di hadapanku Naruto-_san_ sedang duduk dengan seorang gadis yang ada di pangkuannya. Pakaian gadi- wanita itu sudah sepenuhnya terlepas. Hanya ada celana dalam dengan warna yang tidak terlalu jelas. Wajah Naruto-san berada tepat di tengah-tengah buah dada sang wanita. Sedangkan di sisi lain, aku melihat rambut pantatayam mencuat dari sisi lain sofa. Mencoba bersikap santai, aku kembali mendekat.

"Pe-per-mis-si _sen-pai_." Ucapku dengan nada yang sengaja ku buat terbata.

Naruto-san menegakkan tubuhnya, wajahnya yang penuh dengan bekas lipstick beralih melihat kearahku. Dia menaikkan satu alisnya. Menatapku dari ujung kaki hingga kepala dan pandangannya berhenti tepat di bagian dadaku. Saat ini aku mengenakan kemeja berwarna marun dengan celana levis hitam serta sepatu yang berwarna senanda dengan kemejaku.

'_Ada mangsa baru! Astaga! Dadanya besar sekali. Aku perkirakan ukurannya lebih dari 36C'_ Ugh! Ingin rasanya aku mencabik bibir milik Naruto-san serta membuat otaknya keluar dari tempurung kepalanya.

Mencoba bersikap sesantai mungkin, aku tersenyum memandang Naruto-san

Sedangkan Sasuke _senpai _terlihat menegakkan tubuhnya. Wajahnya terlihat berseri sambil menatap wajahku. Tidak ingin geer aku kembali mengalihkan wajahku pada Naruto-_san_.

"Kau bisa pergi dulu manis..." Ucap Naruto sambil mengecup sekilas leher wanita yang sejak tadi menciumi dirinya.

"Ada apa em.."

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Ucapku memperkenalkan diri.

"Ada apa Hinata _chan_." Sial! Dasar _senpai_ mesum. Baru kenal saja sudah sok akrab. Aku mencoba menunduk memasang wajah malu pada senpaiku yang menyebalkan ini.

'Tak' satu langkah kaki terdengar mendekat. Itu Sasuke _senpai_.

'_Hinata.' _Sasuke senpai memanggil namaku dalam hatinya.

'_Aku tahu kau mendengarnya! Sebaiknya kau menjauh dari Dobe, dia lebih mesum dariku.'_ Batin itu lagi. dengan seringai yang entah datang dari mana. Aku mendongak, memandang wajah Naruto tanpa menoleh kearah Sasuke senpai.

"_Buat Sasuke cemburu."_ Itu salah satu perkataan ayah yang sangat aku ingat. Dan mulai dari sini aku akan membuat Sasuke senpai cemburu. Semoga saja rencanaku berhasil.

"Apa senpai mau membantuku?" Aku memperlihatkan senyum andalanku. Senyum berbalas dari Naruto senpai membuat seringaiku semakin menjadi.

"Bisa kok. Butuh bantuan apa? Oh ya! Kenalkan ini Sasuke temanku." Aku melirik Sasuke _senpai_, berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya dengan mengangkat tanganku.

"Hinata."

"Hn" hanya itu jawaban yang Sasuke _senpai _berikan.

"Maafkan sikap _teme_ ya, Hinata _chan. _Sekarang ayo duduk." Naruto _senpai_ menarik tanganku dan membuatku duduk tepat di sampingnya. Di antara Naruto dan Sasuke _senpai_,

"Aku mendapat tugas untuk mewawancarai Naruto _senpai_. Sebenarnya kegiatan ini harusnya dilakukan di Uzumaki corp." Aku mencoba terlihat gugup di hadapan Naruto, padahal sebenarnya aku sudah muak mendengar ucapan dalam hatinya. Entah seberapa mesum pikiran Naruto, intinya aku sangat kesal dengan pikiran kotor miliknya. Sedangkan Sasuke_ senpai_ sudah komat kamit memintaku menjauh dari Naruto.

**END Hinata POV**

Saat ini Hinata duduk di antara Sasuke dan Naruto. Sebelah tangan Naruto senggaja melingkar di pinggang ramping Hinata. Sedangkan Sasuke masih terlihat biasa saja.

"Emm _senpai_." Hinata memsang pandangan memohon sambil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto.

"Jika kau ingin informasi, biarkan aku sedikit menyentuh tubuhmu." Ucap Naruto dengan seringai mesum yang semakin mesum.

'_Sial! Jika bukan karena Ayah, sudah aku cincang milik Naruto'_ Hiii beruntung tidak ada yang bisa mendengar ucapan hati Hinata.

"Kau membuatnya takut, _dobe_!" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengambil alih Hinata dengan melepaskan tangan Naruto.

"Sejak kapan kau peduli dengan gadis-gadis yang aku sentuh, _Teme_?" setelah tangan miliknya terlepas, Naruto justru menyandarkan kepalanya ke bahu Hinata tanpa memperdulikan tatapan Sasuke.

"…" Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam tapi pikirannya semakin jauh melambung.

'_Jangan salahkan jika aku ikut merapemu, Nata!'_ ucap Sasuke dalam hati. Sengaja agar Hinata mendengar ucapan batinnya.

"Ayo kita mulai Hinata _chan_! Karena si _teme _ini, mungkin aku hanya akan bersender denganmu saja. jarang-jarang dia peduli dengan gadis di sekitarku."

"Ba-baik _senpai! _ Pertama _senpai _harus menjawab pertanyaanku dengan data pribadi."

Naruto tidak menjawab. Hanya hembusan nafasnya yang memburu membuat Hinata yakin bahwa Naruto sedang menahan hasratnya.

'_Astaga! Dosa apa anakmu ini, Ayah? Apa memang ini jalan terbaik untukku?'_ batin Hinata sambil menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Senpai?"

"Ya mulai saja Hinata _chan! _Dan panggil saja aku Naruto dan si _teme _ dengan namanya, tidak apa-apakan, Sasuke?"

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke ambigu. "Jika kau tidak mau, Naruto tidak aku izinkan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

"Hah! Idemu bagus juga, _teme!_ Atau begini saja, setiap lima pertanyaan. Kau harus memberikan satu kecupan di pipiku." Hinata semakin bingung. Isi pikiran Naruto sudah penuh kemesuman, bahkan Naruto sampai bilang bahwa dia akan dengan mudah menjerat Hinata hanya dengan ciuman seperti pada gadis-gadis lain.

"Tidak! Aku tidak setuju!"

'Hyuufftt' satu tarikan nafas kelegaan terhembus dari Hinata.

"Kapan kita akan mulai, sen- Naruto?"

"Nanti setelah kau memuas- aww! Kau kenapa sih?!" Naruto mendelik kearah Sasuke yang menjitak kepalanya.

Sasuke hanya buang muka dan berpura-pura tidak peduli.

"Sebutkan masing-masing lima pertanyaan dan aku akan menjawabnya langsung. Tapi, untuk Nama, Jabatan dan hal umum tidak perlu kau tanyakan."

Hinata mengangguk dan mulai bertanya pada Naruto.

"Berapa usia _senpai _saat memegang kendali atas Uzumaki corp? Sekarang siapa wanita yang sedang—" Hinata memotong ucapannya, Astaga! Dalam kertas yang ia pengang, banyak pertanyaan yang jauh dari kata 'Pekerjaan'.

"Aku mulai mendapat tanggungjawab saat berusia 15tahun. Aku single. Wanita manapun aku terima asal dia bisa memuaskanku di ranjang."

Wajah Hinata memerah. Ini pertama kalinya dia mendengar 'langsung' seorang laki-laki bicara vulgar –Sasuke di luar hitungan-.

"Sen-senpai."

"Naruto. Ingat?"

"Aku rasa pertanyaannya sampai di sini saja. engg… ternyata aku salah membawa bahan pertanyaan." Hinata berusaha bangun, Naruto yang merasa belum mendapatkan kesenangan dari Hinata menahan tangan sang dara.

"Aku belum dapat imbalan!" Naruto menyeringai, mencoba membuat Hinata jatuh tepat di pangkuannya. Tapi nyatanya, bukan bokong padat Hinata yang mendarat di pahanya, melainkan hembusan angin saat Hinata ditarik ke pangkuan Sasuke.

"Teme! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Sasuke hanya mengeluarkan _evilsmirk_ miliknya. Dipeluknya tubuh Hinata, bahkan Sasuke menempatkan wajahnya di sela antara pundak dan leher Hinata.

"Siapapun boleh kau sentuh. tapi tidak dengan gadis ini, Dobe!"

"_kau tahu Hinata? Aku akan memanfaatkan ereksiku saat bersama Naruto untuk memuaskan milikku yang tidak pernah mau bangun ini."_

Wajah Hinata semakin bersemu, sorot matanya memperlihatkan ketakutan serta permohonan agar Naruto mau membantunya jauh dari Sasuke.

"Kau membuatnya takut, _teme! _Dan ugh! Apa-apaan milikmu yang mengembung itu! Jangan bilang kau juga ereksi hanya dengan melihat tubuh Hinata." Naruto berucap liar tanpa memikirkan wajah Hinata yang semakin memerah.

'_Aku memang sudah diajarkan ayah agar tidak takut saat ada yang berpikiran mesum. Tapi, ayah tidak mengajarkanku saat berada di situasi seperti ini.' _Ingin sekali Hinata menangis. Namun masih dengan keberanian yang dia paksakan, Hinata memasang wajah cuek dan mulai menggoda milik _sang Uchiha._ Hinata bergerak seolah gusar. Padahal sengaja agar Sasuke semakin tergoda.

"Aku akan melanjutkan pertanyaanku, Naruto" Hinata kembali mengeluarkan kertas yang Tenten berikan.

"Aku juga mau, _teme_…" Naruto merengek. Padahal tadi saat ada wanita yang duduk dipangkuannya, Sasuke tidak mau ikutan.

"Sesekali aku yang bersenang-senang dan kau yang menonton. Dan jangan pergi karena Hyuuga-_san _ sangat membutuhkan bantuanmu." Sasuke kembali menyeringai. Dia memperbaiki posisi duduk Hinata yang ada di pangkuannya. Membuat Sasuke terbuai juga membuat Hinata merasa semakin terganggu.

"Baiklah… Hinata _chan_…"

"Aku tidak nyaman, _senpai._"

"Kalau tidak mau begini, aku tidak mengizinkan kau mendapat informasi apapun." Ucap Sasuke ketus.

Pertanyaan selanjutnya mengalir begitu saja dari bibir Hinata. Ada kalanya Hinata menjerit karena Sasuke mengigit lehernya.

Hinata menjerit dalam hati, sebelum pertanyaan benar-benar selesai Naruto izin ke toilet yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka saat ini.

Setelah suara pintu tertutup dan dapat dipastikan bahwa Naruto bergegas ke toilet. Hinata langsung sadar bahwa benda yang sejak tadi mengganjal bokongnya sudah tidak terasa.

"Hahh… si dobe itu!"

"Kau kenapa sih senpai? Enak-enakan memuaskan diri sendiri!"

"Kita masih terikat perjanjian lho, Nata! Bahkan aku belum sembuh." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada sendu, dia membuat Hinata berdiri dan berpindah untuk duduk sendiri.

Hinata hanya memandang Sasuke, Hinata kembali iba pada Sasuke. Hinata juga kembali mengingat kata-kata sang ayah.

"Aku pikir aku sudah normal, makanya tadi aku membuat kau duduk di pangkuanku. Tapi nyatanya, tetap saja tidak ereksi." Tangan milik Sasuke, menggenggam miliknya – meremasnya dengan tenaga yang bisa dibilang tidak kecil.

"Kau akan menyakitinya, senpai." Ucap Hinata sambil menarik tangan Sasuke.

"Aku bisa membantumu kau hanya per-"

'CKLEK' Naruto datang. Membuat dua orang yang sejak tadi sempat mengobrol justru membisu. Sasuke menutup wajahnya yang sendu dengan berpura-pura terlelap di pangkuan Hinata.

"Apa si Teme sudah 'selesai'?" Hinata hanya menjawab dengan gelengan. Tangannya tanpa sadar mengusap surai hitam milik Sasuke.

.

.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya, senpai." Hinata tersenyum pada Naruto.

'_Sepertinya aku jatuh cinta pada Hinata Hyuuga, dia berbeda dengan gadis lainnya.'_ Itu ucapan yang Hinata dengar dari hati Naruto.

Saat ini Hinata, Naruto dan Sasuke masih berada di tepat yang sama. Kepala Sasuke masih berada di pangkuan Hinata, dia tidur beneran.

"Bisakah kapan-kapan kita bertemu lagi?" Hinata memandang bingung pada Naruto.

"Kita satu kampus, _senpai_."

'Trrtrrtrr' getar ponsel di saku Naruto membuat pandangannya teralih dari Hinata.

Setelah selesai menjawab panggilan di telpon, Naruto mohon izin dari Hinata. Dan meminta Hinata membangunkan Sasuke.

'_Bunda… salah apa aku? Bun-da…' _dalam tidurnya Sasuke terisak. Hinata hanya mampu mendekap kepala Sasuke. Merasakan kemeja di bagian perutnya basah. Sasuke menangis.

"Senpai…" merasa semakin kasihan, Hinata mengguncang tubuh Sasuke agar bangun dan tersadar dari mimpi buruknya.

"Ughh!" Sasuke bangun. Pandangannya linglung. Tangannya reflek memeluk tubuh Hinata.

"Bantu aku, Nata! Aku mohon." Ini kerapuhan yang setulusnya dari sang Uchiha.

Hinata mengelus punggung Sasuke. Entah memang sedih atau mencari kesempatan. Sasuke justru semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Hinata.

.

.

.

"Hahh. Aku tidak menyangka akan kembali ke apartemen ini lagi." Hinata menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa. Tidak ada yang berubah dari apartemen ini, barang-barang miliknya masih ada. Saat Hinata melongok ke kamar Sasuke pun, kasur yang dia tempati masih ada. Hanya bedanya kasur miliknya justru yang terlihat berantakan.

"Aku tidur di kasurmu. Jika kau ingin kembali tinggal di sini, aku bersedia berbagi ranjang denga- aww! Sakit, Nata." Wajah Sasuke cemberut. Namun di sisi lain dia juga tersenyum.

…

"Apa aku boleh bertanya?"

"Begitu saja kau sudah bertanya." Jawab Sasuke dengan nada datar.

"Ya sudah tidak jadi." Ucap Hinata sambil berjalan kearah ruang TV.

"Aku hanya bercanda. Sekarang kau mau menanyakan apa?" Sasuke ikut duduk di samping Hinata.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang cinta sesama jenis?" Wajah Sasuke cengo, ini maksudnya apa Hinata bertanya begitu.

Masih diam. Sasuke bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Suke…" Hinata menoleh dan memandang wajah diam Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu bertanya begitu?"

"Ya… siapa tau kau bisa beralih jadi gay." Tatapan marah Sasuke layangkan untuk Hinata.

"Tapi aku masih suka wanita, Nata!"

"Tapi, kau kan tidak bisa ereksi, _senpai_. Wajahmu cocok kok kalau dijadikan uke."

'GREP' satu pelukan mendarat ketubuh Hinata. Sasuke memeluk Hinata kemudian menarik baju Hinata hingga tersisa bra. Menyusupkan wajahnya di tengah-tengah dada Hinata. Sasuke mulai mengecupi dada tersebut.

'Ummhuach' "Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau menarik kata-katamu." Sasuke semakin mengecupi dada Hinata. Tidak peduli dengan jeritan Hinata. Salahnya sendiri, siapa suruh menyarankan Sasuke untuk menjadi uke karena dia tidak ereksi.

"Udah dong Suke! Aku kan hanya bercanda." Sasuke tidak menjawab, tangannya semakin merambat memeras salah satu buah dada Hinata.

"Ternyata lebih kenyal dari yang pernah aku bayangkan." Ucap Sasuke vulgar. Bahkan bra Hinata sudah disingkap Sasuke hingga memperlihatkan dua gunung kembar yang berguncang karena sang pemilik berontak.

"Oke-oke… aku akan memberikan jalan keluar untukmu. Ughh tapi berhenti dulu." Sasuke memang berhenti, tapi wajah dan tangannya tidak beranjak seinchi pun dari dada Hinata.

"Apa? Hmm…" Sasuke sudah merasa nyaman di dada lembut nan besar milik Hinata. Bahkan dia tidak memperdulikan 'adik' kecilnya yang tidak bereaksi sedikitpun.

"Aku sudah dapat jawabannya, Suke. Aku sudah tahu obat mujarab untukmu. Tapi kau bangun dulu. Aku risih." Hinata menyingkirkan wajah Sasuke yang masih saja tidak mau pindah dari dadanya.

"Dingin Suke. Lagpula ini kan tidak boleh." Dengan sangat berat hati, Sasuke beranjak kemudian duduk. Membiarkan Hinata kembali mengenakan pakaiannya. Masih dengan sikap manja. Sasuke menarik Hinata agar menyender di dada bidangnya. Mengelus dengan sayang gadis yang dengan baik hati mau membantunya.

"Jangan katakan lagi… aku tidak ingin menjadi gay! Aku masih ingin mempunyai anak." Ucap Sasuke tepat di telinga Hinata.

"Maaf ya… tapi tadi kau keterlaluan. Sejak kapan kau jadi mesum padaku juga?"

"Mungkin karena tertular Naruto." Hinata melepaskan dekapan Sasuke.

"Ah mengenai Naruto _senpai_. Aku jadi ingat cara agar kau cepat sembuh."

Sasuke memandang Hinata penasaran.

"Cium Naruto _senpai_ di depan umum!" Hinata berseru. Nada bicaranya kali ini sangat bersemangat. Sedangkan Sasuke yang mendengarkan hanya cengo dengan wajah bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal yang akan terjadi.

"Cukup sekali saja kok. Aku jamin kau akan sembuh."

"Gila kau Hinata! Baru juga aku bahas tentang gay. Kau mau aku telanjangi dan aku perkosa di sini?"

Bukannya takut Hinata justru menyeringai,"Seperti senpai bisa saja. Milikmu saja tidak bisa berdiri. Gimana mau perkosa aku!" Hinata tertawa sambil berlari menyelamatkan diri.

Hinata sudah dewasa dan dia sadar bahwa kata 'perkosa' tidak hanya sekedar memasukkan penis ke vagina tapi dengan alat yang mirip pun juga bisa disebut perkosa.

"NATAA!"

Aksi kejar-kejaran sudah tidak dapat dihindari. Hingga tanpa sadar Hinata justru terjatuh karena genangan air di depan kulkas. Wajahnya tepat mengenai lantai. Sasuke yang melihat itu bukan membantu. Sasuke justru menduduki bokong Hinata.

"Rasakan! Salahmu menggodaku."

"Sakit _senpai_… Kau berat!" suara Hinata seakan menahan isakan. "Niatku kan baik. Kata Ayah kau harus berciuman dengan Naruto di hadapanku dan orang banyak. Tentu kau tidak boleh bekerja sama dengan Naruto."

"Ayah? Maksudmu, Hiashi Hyuuga tahu masalahku?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Kau membocorkan rahasiaku?" Sasuke masih tidak beranjak dari tubuh Hinata.

"Ayahku seorang 'Hyuuga spesial' dan tidak akan ada hal yang bisa ditutupi darinya. Bahkan dia tahu kau semesum apa." Sasuke bangkit dan membantu Hinata berdiri. Kaki Hinata terkilir dan mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke mengendongnya.

"Ayah bilang kau bertemu orang yang tepat." Sasuke mengerti bahwa orang yang tepat adalah Hinata.

"Jadi aku harus mengikuti caramu?" Hinata mengangguk.

"Baik, Jika hanya mencium Naruto di depan umum aku tidak akan keberatan."

"Bukan mencium, Suke." Ralat Hinata.

"Tapi berciuman di depan umum selama 10 menit. Bermain lidah hingga kalian sama-sama terbuai. Kalau bisa sampai Naruto ikut bangun karena ciumanmu."

"ASTAGA! Seberat itukah hal yang harus aku lakukan?!" Hinata kembali mengangguk.

.

.

.

_Maaf senpai tapi itulah jalan terbaik untuk masa depanmu_

.

.

.

.

.

**See you next chap**

.

.

**A/N: ** Terima kasih. Maaf membuat menunggu, rambu sedang sibuk menyiapkan kebutuhan rambu sebagai maba.

Spesial Trims buat semua silent reader yang sudah dengan senang hati lewat dan tidak berbuat apa-apa #eh.

Untuk nama yang disebutkan di bawah. Terima kasih sudah meninggalkan jejak.

**Go Minami Hikari Bi****, ****Hacia Hikari****, **** 94****, ****Eigar alinafiah****, ****aindri961**** , ****CloverLeaf as Ifanaru**** , ****chipana** , nonono, Guest1, es cendol, Next, hime, **fidyaIR**, es cendol2, Little lily, **Minji-blackjack** , **astia morichan****,** Hikari Yuuki**, **** .faris**, Guest2**, ****Uchiha Hanaruhime**, liana, **dewijombloslalu99**, Guest3, re.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang Author sepertiku sangat membutuhkan dukungan, kritik bahkan flame yang membangun.

Jadi kalo mau fict buatanku semakin baik. Kalian sebagai readers harus rela luangin waktu untuk review.

.

.

.


	5. Ejakulasi pertama Sasuke (?)

_**Chapter sebelumnya…**_

"_Jadi aku harus mengikuti caramu?" Hinata mengangguk._

"_Baik, Jika hanya mencium Naruto di depan umum aku tidak akan keberatan."_

"_Bukan mencium, Suke." Ralat Hinata._

"_Tapi berciuman di depan umum selama 10 menit. Bermain lidah hingga kalian sama-sama terbuai. Kalau bisa sampai Naruto ikut bangun karena ciumanmu."_

"_ASTAGA! Seberat itukah hal yang harus aku lakukan?!" Hinata kembali mengangguk._

.

.

.

Sasuke terbaring di ranjang king size miliknya. Matanya menerawang memandang langit-langit kamar. Pikirannya melayang mengingat pembicaraan terakhir dengan Hinata.

'Haahhh' Sasuke menghela nafas sambil mengacak kepalanya. Rasanya Sasuke sangat ingin mencaci siapapun yang telah membuatnya sesial ini. Dia ingat betul apa penjelasan Hinata beberapa hari lalu sebelum Hinata izin untuk kembali kerumahnya.

"_Ayah bilang kalau keluarga Uchiha sudah sejak lama mendapatkan kutukan ini. Semua berawal dari kejahatan Uchiha Ozura –kakek moyang Uchiha Madara-. Saat dulu Uchiha Ozura membuat sebuah ramuan untuk melemahkan laki-laki di klan Hyuuga agar dia mendapatkan kekuatan abadi dari seorang gadis Hyuuga. Sayang beribu sayang, seorang tetua Uzumaki mendengar rencana Ozura. Dia yang saat itu menginginkan Ozura sebagai menantu –Untuk anak gadisnya dari keluarga Uzumaki- membuat sebuah mantera yang menyebabkan Uchiha Ozura tidak dapat ereksi. Saat dulu mantera itu hanya bisa hilang saat Ozura bersetubuh dengan sang gadis Uzumaki. Meski awalnya terdengar mulus, tetua Uzumaki tidak menyadari bahwa efek mantera yang dia ucapkan untuk Uchiha membuat Ozura menjadi mahkluk yang berusia lama. Gadis Uzumaki bahkan sampai hamil dan melahirkan hingga tujuh kali bahkan hampir delapan kali jika saja sang Gadis Uzumaki tidak mengalami pendarahan bahkan meninggal." _

Hinata menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar apa yang telah ayahnya ucapkan. Bahkan dalam cerita itu Hinata juga menceritakan asal mula keluarga Hyuuga mendapat keistimewaan seperti yang Hinata alami.

"_Semua jelas telah dirancang oleh tetua Uzumaki. Kebutuhan silang yang sangat menyusahkan untuk generasi saat ini. Hyuuga butuh Uchiha untuk menghilangkan keistimewaan 'Hyuuga spesial', Uchiha butuh Uzumaki untuk mengembalikan sensualitas milik Uchiha –agar Uchiha bisa berkembang biak-, sedangkan Uzumaki membutuhkan Hyuuga untuk menormalkan kebiasaan buruk Uzumaki yang sering berganti pasangan."_

Sasuke kembali mendelik saat mengingat ucapan Hinata, Jika dirinya hanya perlu memberi ciuman –ugh maksudnya –berciuman dengan 'panas' bersama Naruto. Hinata harus meyerahkan hatinya pada salah satu dari Naruto atau Sasuke. Dalam sejarah masa lalu yang didengar Sasuke, Hinata juga menjelaskan bahwa kutukan itu akan berlaku pada setiap keturunan Hyuuga, sela satu keturunan untuk keluarga Uchiha dan tiga sela keturunan untuk keluarga Uzumaki. Itu artinya, Hinata, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah sejarah pertama yang –sengaja- dipertemukan untuk membuat kutukan itu musnah.

"_Jika kau merasa apa yang kau lakukan sulit. Lalu bagaimana denganku, senpai? Bahkan aku tidak mengenal kalian sebelumnya. Yang aku tahu kalian hanya laki-laki dengan hormone berlebihan yang membuat kalian sering berpikiran mesum."_

Pikiran Sasuke melayang semakin jauh, sangat amat jauh hingga membuat dirinya merasa cemburu saat mengingat lintasan senyuman Hinata, senyum manis yang Hinata tunjukkan saat memandang Naruto.

.

.

.

. .

.

.

**Senpai yang menyebalkan! Tapi…**

**.**

**Fanfiction by: Rambu no baka**

**Om Masashi Khisimoto**

**Hinata X Sasuke**

**OOC, gaje, typos, Jauh dari kataformal dan segala macamnya.**

**Rate: M (demi keselamatan mata dan jantung)**

**.**

**.**

**Bila nggak suka coba dibaca ulang siapa tahu jadi suka #Maksa**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat membaca**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter spesial untuk ultah Naru dan Ultah Rambu sendiri yang ke 20****th**** #jadicurhat**

**.**

.

Sasuke menggeliat dalam baringannya. Ada rasa kesal saat mengingat senyum Hinata yang tertuju pada Naruto. Senyum saat Naruto mau mendengarkan ucapan Hinata untuk mengurangi kegiatan mesumnya.

Dengan keras Sasuke memaksa memejamkan matanya. Bukan mengantuk. Sasuke hanya ingin mengenyahkan ingatannya tentang Hinata.

Tidak menyadari bahwa ada sosok Naruto yang menghampirinya. Memejamkan mata, Sasuke justru memikirkan hal-hal erotis mengenai Hinata. Tubunya, bibirnya, hingga payudaranya. Sasuke semakin membayangkan saat bibir tebalnya menyentuh bibir merah nan basah milik Hinata. Tangannya menyentuh setiap jengkal tubuh Hinata.

"Mmmhhh…"mencoba membuka mata, Sasuke justru merasa takjub saat melihat Naruto berada tepat di atas tubuhnya. Lidah Naruto bermain cantik di bibir nya. Menjilat bibir-bibir ranum milik Naruto. Dengan tenaga ekstra, Sasuke membalik keadaan. Mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Naruto. Tidak ada pikiran risih atau terganggu meski yang saat ini ada di bawahnya adalah laki-laki –rival sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri-.

"Mmmhhhnggghh" desahhan dibarengi berontak namun menikmati membuat Sasuke semakin bergairah. Lidahnya mulai menjulur dan menjilati seluruh bagian luar bibir Naruto. Menggesek dengan lembut seolah meminta izin agar Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Arggghhh…" Geraman terdengar saat Sasuke merasakan miliknya diremas oleh Naruto. Ini yang dia tunggu. Ereksi yang menandakan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke adalah Pemuda perkasa.

Menjelajah lebih jauh di dalam mulut Naruto, Sasuke mengabsen satu persatu gigi milik sang 'uke'. Menggelitik langit-langit mulut Naruto yang membuat si empunya semakin beringas merermas 'adik' Sasuke di bawah sana.

"Ngghh Sukkeehhh… Ahhh…" Naruto kembali menggerang saat Sasuke memindahkan haluan lidahnya menuju daun telinga Naruto.

"Kkau nakkal Naru!" desis Sasuke dengan suara menggoda sambil mengulum daun telinga Naruto. Tangan Sasuke tidak tinggal diam. Bergerilya menuju dua tonjolan di balik kaos yang Naruto kenakan. Memilin dengan gemas seolah menginginkan sesuatu keluar dari sana.

"Argghhh… Gellii Sas ssuuhh nikkkhhh math… ahhh" Naruto semakin mendesah saat ibu jari dan telunjuk Sasuke memilin putingnya. Dingin menyergap. Gairah semakin membara. Udara sore yang terasa lembab selepas hujan justru menjadi panas. Sasuke menarik lepas kaos milik Naruto. Kembali membiarkan bibir dan lidahnya menjelajah raga Naruto. Mengesap dan terkadang mengigit-gigit kecil bagian yang membuat Naruto menggeram nikmat.

"Ughh… terrusshhh." Naruto terlihat semakin bergiarah. Tangannya mulai menarik gesper sasuke. Menarik paksa kancing dan seleting yang bertengger manis di depan gundukan daging besar yang sangat menggoda.

"akhh… yak di sittuhhh… Sukkeh… arghhh…" Sasuke terlihat menyeringai saat mendengar Naruto menggeram. Miliknya terasa sesak meski hanya ada bokser dan celana dalam yang menghalangi. Bibirnya melumat salah satu putting merah jambu Naruto sedang jari-jari tangannya memanjakan putting lain yang menganggur.

"Stoppphhh… engghhh Sukk kkehhh…" Naruto mulai berontak saat bibir Sasuke kembali menjalar menuju perutnya yang seksi. Menjilat dan memberi tanda kepemilikan. Sasuke menulusuri bulu-bulu halus yang tercipta dari pusar hingga menuju sesuatu yang tersembunyi di balik celana Naruto.

Menggoda sedikit. Sasuke mengigit sesuatu yang membengkak di sana. "Ughhh…" leguuhan antara sakit dan nikmat membuat Sasuke semakin semangat. Kedua tangannya ia arahkan ada bagian pinggang celana. Menarik dengan pasti. Membuat sesuat yang semenjak tadi terjebak kini menyembul memperlihatkan benda panjang yang bergerak naik turun. Iseng. Sasuke menyentuh benda itu dengan telunjuk miliknya.

"Astaggahh… gellihhh sukkehhh… ughhh." Naruto mencengkram rambut Sasuke. Mengabaikan apapun yang akan terjadi jika sang pemilik rambut marah.

"Sluurrpppphhh…" Sukses. Satu jilatan pada bagian kepala 'adik' Naruto membuat sang pemilik berteriak histeris. Sasuke kaget saat cairan putih ikut menyembur ke rongga mulut miliknya.

"Kau membuatku klimaks dengan cepat!" Naruto mencak-mencak. Meski rasanya nikmat. Tapi Naruto juga merasa terhina karen Sasuke bisa membuatnya KO hanya dengan sentuhan di ujung miliknya.

"Ini belum setengahnya Naru." Sasuke berucap sambil mengesap wangi jeruk dari tubuh Naruto. Menghisap dengan ganas leher Naruto. Menyisahkan tanda merah yang ikut bergabung dengan tanda yang lainnya.

Setelah puas membuat Naruto menggerang dan ON kembali. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Naruto. Mengabaikan teriakkan Naruto yang merasa 'nanggung'.

"Kau puaskan aku dulu. Maka aku akan melanjutkan kegiatanku." Sambil berdecih Naruto naik ke tubuh Sasuke. Menggesekkan miliknya yang sudah menegang pada bagian bawah tubuh Sasuke yang tidak kalah tegangnya.

.

.

.

.

Desah demi desahhan menghiasi kamar apartemen milik sang Uchiha. Ada kepuasan tersendiri saat sang rival menggerang nikmat di bawah tubuhnya. Tidak lagi dia pedulikan kata-kata orang lain mengenai hubungan menyimpang ini. Asal ia bisa menyalurkan hasratnya. Asal Sasuke bisa memuaskan nafsu batinnya. Bercinta dengan Naruto –pun- tidak akan ada salahnya.

"Ugghhh… milikk muhh bessar sassuhh… penissmuu terassa penuhhh…ughh" desahan erotis. Makian erotis bahkan kata-kata kotor keluar dari bibir kedua pemuda ini.

Sasuke semakin mempercepat genjotannya. Sedangkan Naruto semakin merasa di atas awan saat milik ujung penis milik Sasuke mengenai _sweetspot_ miliknya.

"Terr uushhh sukk keehh…"

"Aghhh Naruuuhhh ttoohh"

"Sukkeh… hamili aku sukkehh… keluarkan benihmuu…"

Sasuke semakin bergairah. Genjotannya semakin cepat saat ujung penisnya terasa akan mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Agghhttt… sukkehhh.."

"aggrhhhh"

"sukk kee"

.

.

.

.

"…"

"uke…"

"…"

"…Suke?"

"Hmmmgghh"

"Sas?"

"ahhh ahhha arggg"

"TEME!"

"Arrggghhh… sshhh ahhh agghhh."

"Astaga Teme!" Naruto menarik paksa selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke. Suatu hal yang dia sesali.

'Srrttttt' 'Bruk!'

'Argghhh! Astaga! Teme mesum! Idiot!" Naruto kembali mengumpat saat cairan kental berwarna putih membasahi baju bagian dadanya. Cairan yang dia tahu apa itu. Cairan yang seolah sudah puluhan tahun ditahan dan sengaja disemburkan untuknya.

'Ughh' Merasa mendengar suara Naruto. Sasuke bergegas bangun. Tangannya masih memegangi miliknya yang saat ini setengah ereksi. Tidak sadar. Mata Sasuke menjelajah mencari asal suara Naruto.

"Dasar mesum! idiot! brengsek! Bisa-bisanya kau menyemprotkan spermamu di bajuku! Astaga Teme! Ini baju hadiah dari kasan! Bukannya memberikan aku hadiah menyenangkan di ulang tahunku kau malah membuatku mandi sperma iayakksszzz!" Naruto mengumpat. Membanting bantal dan membuatnya tepat mengenai wajah sang Uchiha.

Sedangkan Sasuke?

Dia hanya terdiam sambil mencerna apa yang terjadi.

.

.

Dia.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke.

.

.

Tangan yang menggenggam penis yang setengah ereksi.

.

.

Cairan yang membasahi sebagian seprai.

.

.

Wajah marah Naruto yang juga sedikit dihiasi lendir kental agak keputihan.

.

.

"Hn. Kau mengganggu tidurku _Dobe _pirang Idiot!" ucap Sasuke -yang masih loading- sambil kembali menutup matanya tanpa menghiraukan wajah marah Naruto.

'BRUK'

'_Oke ini sudah keterlaluan' _batin Sasuke saat tahu wajahnya kembali dihantam bantal oleh Naruto. Bukan hanya satu tapi tiga dan bukan hanya bantal tapi benda lainnya.

'Trak'

Sasuke kembali membuka matanya saat mendengar sebuah benda –sepertinya keras- terangkat dari lantai.

"Astaga_ Dobe_! Apa yang kau lakukan!"

"Kau tanya, apa yang akan aku lakukan? Aku akan menghabisi penis busukmu yang sudah dengan seenaknya menyemprotkan sperma ke bajuku!" Naruto mendekati Sasuke –yang sepertinya sudah mulai tersadar dari mimpi- sambil membawa sebuah bangku dari besi.

"Maksudmu apa, Dobe?!" Sasuke bertanya dengan nada yang mulai meninggi. Apa salahnya bangun dengan tubuh nyaris tanpa celana dan beberapa lelehan sperma yang—

Astaga! Astaga! Sasuke baru sadar.

_Uchiha Sasuke._

_._

_Tubuh setengah terbaring_

_._

_Tangan yang menggenggam penis yang setengah ereksi._

_._

_Celana yang hampir merosot dari dengkul._

_._

_Cairan yang membasahi sebagian seprai._

_._

_Dan beberapa yang berceceran di baju orange Naruto._

_._

_Wajah marah Naruto yang juga sedikit dihiasi lendir kental agak keputihan._

_._

"Jadi? Astaga! Akhirnya aku bisa ejakulasi." Seketika wajah sang Uchiha berubah sumringah. Mengabaikan tatapan Naruto yang terkesan aneh.

'_Bukankah hal biasa jika laki-laki berejakulasi saat mimpi basah?'_ Naruto kembali bengong saat tangan Sasuke meraba cairan miliknya sendiri.

'_Iyakszzz'_ Antara geli, jijik dan juga bingung. Tindakan Sasuke seolah dia baru pertama kali melihat sperma keluar dari tubuhnya –dan sayangnya itu memang pertama kalinya untuk Sasuke-.

.

.

.

"Ahahahhaaa AHAHHAHAHAAAA" Tawa menggelegar keluar dari bibir sang Uzumaki. Wajahnya sudah merah karena mendengar ucapan sang Uchiha. Air matanya sesekali menetes saking gembiranya mengetahui ada rahasia yang terbongkar saat ini juga.

"AhhhaahhHHAAHHAAA" "Uhukkuhukkk" Naruto tertawa sampai batuk. Tangan kanannya memegang perutnya yang terasa dikocok sedang tangan kirinya mengusap lelehan airmata dari pipi.

"DIAM!" satu gertakan dari Sasuke bukan membuat Naruto diam melainkan tertawa semakin kencang.

"Jadi… uhukk… hahaha Jad dii kau, Ahahaha" Naruto makin terlihat gila saat berucap sambil tertawa dan batuk.

Di tangannya kini. Ada rahasia terbesar Uchiha yang dia genggam –meski belum sepenuhnya-. Tidak lagi memperdulikan baju hadiah dari sang bunda yang terkena lelehan sperma. Atau tubuhnya yang harus kembali mandi karena ikut kena sperma Sasuke.

Intinya. Ini adalah hadiah yang Naruto nantikan. Hadiah besar yang menyangkut nama besar seorang penerus keluarga terpandang.

. teman bisnisnya dan juga orang yang sudah dia anggap saudara. Pria dengan marga Uchiha yang di kenal arogan, gagah, tampan dan digilai banyak wanita.

Baru saja mengalami. Ejakulasi. Aneh? Naruto justru berpikir ini berita hebat. Jika saja tidak diancam dengan samurai yang saat ini tergantung di dinding apartemen Sasuke. Naruto akan menjamin sebuah kalimat akan membuatnya kaya mendadak –meski dia sudah kaya-.

Kalimat yang menurutnya mampu membuat semua Uchiha tunduk padanya. Kalimat

"**Uchiha Sasuke. Penerus keluarga Uchiha ini baru saja mengalami ejakulasi pertamanya di usia 21 tahun hanya dengan mimpi basah."**

Mengingat kembali rencananya. Naruto tak mampu menahan tawanya –lagi-. mengabaikan delikkan membunuh dari sang Uchiha.

"Diamlah DOBE!" Aura membunuh menguar dari tubuh Sasuke yang kini sudah rapih dengan stelan kemeja dan celana kerja. Wajah Sasuke merah antara menahan malu juga menahan kesal. Kesal pada dirinya. Juga kesal pada si kuning idiot yang melihatnya mimpi basah.

"AKU BILANG DIAM, DOBE!"

"Hufttt…Hmmppttttt" Naruto berusaha menghilangkan suara tawanya dengan menutup mulut saat melihat Sasuke memintanya diam sambil mengacungkan sebuah pistol.

.

.

'_Astaga! Mimpi saja aku sudah banjir begini. Bagaimana bila aku benar-benar berciuman dengan si dobe? Tidak-tidak! Semua demi Uchiha dan keturunanku. Aku harus NORMAL. Aku harus memasukkan milikku pada tempat yang tepat! Aku akan segera menghubungi Hinata dan memintanya menyusun rencana agar aku bisa sembuh sesegera mungkin.'_

.

Sasuke berucap dalam hati. Ronamerah di wajahnya masih terlihat meski sudah ia coba tutupi dengan sikap dingin miliknya.

Sedangkan, tanpa Sasuke ketahui. Hinata saat ini berada di balik pintu apartemen Sasuke hanya tersenyum

_Ternyata rencana ayah untuk memanipulasi mimpi Sasuke senpai berhasil._

Senang juga sedih Hinata rasakan.

.

.

.

Aku akan menyusun rencana selanjutnya untuk membuat Sasuke _senpai _dan Naruto _senpai _Berciuman di depan umum.

.

Ah! Ganbatte Hinata!

.

.

Ucap Hinata menyemangati dirinya sambil menghapus lelhan cairan bening dari pelupuk matanya. Berjalan dengan tergesa meninggalkan apartemen Sasuke. Membatalkan rencananya untuk memberikan solusi lain demi kesembuhan sang Uchiha.

.

.

.

.

.

**See You Next Chap**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selamat ulang Tahun! Selamat ulang Tahun! Selamat ulang Tahun Rambu! Selamat ulang Tahun Naruuu…**

**HaBeDe Naru Chaannnnn… dan Habede juga buat Rambu #berharapadayangngasihselamat**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Wuaahhh… chap ini spesial adegan 'mimpi basah' Sasuke… di sini. rambu tegaskan bahwa dalam fict ini Sasuke NORMAL. Kejadian-kejadian di atas adalah kebutuhan scenario #Plak.**

**Di sini juga dijelaskan #meskigakjelas kalo Uchiha kena kutukan. Salahin tuh leluhur Uchiha #sihMbahOC karena sudah mesum nan jahat #digaplokUchiha.**

**Maaf jika tidak memuaskan. Mohon agar diberikan kritik dan juga saran untuk rambu.**

**Untuk bocoran, Chap selanjutnya adalah… #pantenginterusSYMT**

**Spesial Trims to:**

** | Akizuki Airy | Eigar alinafiah | Kagaari |Astia morichan | Juwita | Go Minami Hikari Bi | Hacia Hikari | Ajengg | CloverLeaf as Ifanaru | Me Yuki Hina | ****apikachudoodoll****Cahya Uchiha****Shuu ****n ****widyakim****Uppie Lupz ****chipana****Voldmaster****liana ****Hyuchiha****es cendol****Mr.X :** saya tidak memkasa anda untuk membaca karya saya. **nonono ****fidyaIR****hime ****zae-hime****uzumakiberzira****Ms. X ****guest ****AyuClouds69****Zeri Nomi****dewijombloslalu99****Diane Ungu****NameL2 ||**

**.**

**.**

Maaf jika ada kesalahan nama atau gelar. Terima kasih sudah mau mampir #smileandHug #RambutungguKadonya #Seringaimupeng

.

.

.

**.**


End file.
